Desiciones
by chidorisagara
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra con Naruto y Sakura luego de una batalla, su objetivo es eliminar a Madara. Naruto siempre protegera a Sakura. ¿Podran ser un equipo nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

**Decisiones**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto**

**Capitulo 1**

Con sus orbes negros escaneó el escenario frente a él. A unos pocos metros reparó en el cuerpo de su antigua compañera de equipo. La pelirrosa se encontraba tirada en la tierra, en medio del desastroso campo de batalla, en posición fetal, con los ojos cerrados y una katana descansando a su lado, la misma que la había lastimado ya que se encontraba manchada con sangre y en su estomago se dejaba ver una profunda herida. Aun separado por varios metros, el pelinegro podía asegurar que el filo de la hoja la atravesó completamente. Al parecer ella misma la había retirado de su estomago ya que no veía a nadie a su lado.

Luego observó su estado más detenidamente, su piel pálida estaba cubierta de moretones y todo tipo de contusiones. El color violáceo y verdoso de las manchas le revolvió el estomago, su cabello desparramado en la tierra, la sangre seca en los mechones antes rosados además de un brazo fracturado que se veía dislocado e hinchado. Sin lugar a dudas una pierna completamente inútil con un profundo corte sobre la rodilla. La intención del enemigo habría sido cortarle los tendones y así poseer una clara ventaja en la lucha.

Sus ojos no mostraron emoción alguna cuando notó el bulto anaranjado a su derecha. Naruto tenía las piernas y brazos abiertos boca arriba, en su rostro aun podían apreciarse manchas rojas producto del chacra del kyubi. Y su cuerpo, al igual que el de su compañera de batalla cubierto de moretones y cortaduras.

Miró intercaladamente a los dos con cierto fastidio. ¿Por qué empeñarse en volver a sus días cuando niños? ¿No les había dejado claro ya a los dos que no los quería en su camino? Sus ojos se estrecharon con furia. Era lo único que se permitía sentir cuando una y otra vez intentaban cambiarlo. No necesitaba amigos.

Un jadeo lo hizo volverse hacia la pelirrosa. _Aun esta viva _pensó un poco sorprendido.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los jades de Sakura. Carecían de brillo, poco a poco iban perdiendo la vitalidad. Ella lo escrutó por un momento y su rostro antes sorprendido se volvió duro y firme.

Acomodo su cuerpo levantándose un poco mientras giraba en su dirección. Su brazo izquierdo permanecía inerte. Su brazo derecho lo fue levantando poco a poco hacia él. Abrió su mano mirándolo inexpresiva y el Uchiha enarcó una ceja ¿Qué demonios hacia? No era capaz de realizar ningún jutsu en ese estado. Entonces… era solo como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

No se movió ni un milímetro, su cara se mantuvo igual de fría que en un principio. Sakura mantuvo su mano lastimada y sucia elevada unos segundos y luego simplemente la dejo caer.

Sasuke no encontró razonamiento para las acciones de la mujer y menos aun cuando formo una media sonrisa casi arrogante. Como si con su último gesto de desprecio hubiese confirmado algo.

Vio como los ojos verdes reparaban en Naruto a unos cuantos metros de ella. Inmediatamente su rostro se llenó de preocupación y apretó sus puños. Apoyó el codo sano en el pasto y comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección al rubio, a cada tramo que conseguía moverse dejaba un claro rastro de sangre. Parecía ignorar el dolor, pero Sasuke la veía hacer gestos y ahogar gritos en su garganta cada vez que la carne expuesta de la herida se frotaba contra la suciedad del suelo haciendo que el corte se desgarre más y más.

-Sakura…-intentó llamarla. Era inútil su esfuerzo en esas condiciones, solo acabaría muerta más rápido.

Ella lo ignoró y continúo con su tarea. Él fue testigo de cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron dando paso a un verde intenso, carente de brillo. Luego empezó a toser sangre y callo de cara al suelo. Sasuke dio unos pasos en su dirección, pero inmediatamente se detuvo.

La pelirrosa se paso el dorso de la mano por la boca, eliminando el hilo de sangre que caía y nuevamente se apoyó en su brazo sano. Su débil cuerpo continuo arrastrándose de a poco. Estaba a unos cuantos metros del rubio cuando se volvió para mirar sus profundos ojos negros e intentó llegar más rápido haciéndose más daño y jadeando considerablemente.

Sasuke no podía creer que siguiera consciente.

Recordó a la Sakura de 12 años, esa que nunca lo hubiese ignorado, nunca habría luchado de esa forma. Al parecer sus ex compañeros consiguieron poder cada uno a su manera.

Sakura y Naruto estaban separados por unos escasos centímetros. Con sus ultimas fuerzas se arrastro cayendo estruendosamente al lado del rubio. La vio acurrucarse más cerca de su pecho como si su presencia le transmitiera seguridad. Notó la devastadora mirada que le dio y paso su brazo con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo inconciente en un intento de mantenerlo a salvo.

_Estúpido_ Sasuke no pudo evitar el pensamiento. ¿Acaso quería protegerlo de él? Si bien intento matarlos en el pasado no tenía caso en esos momentos. De todos modos no les quedaba mucho a ninguno de ellos.

-Na…ruto-susurro apenas audible la pelirrosa y movió su mano demasiado lento para su gusto logrando atrapar la del rubio.

Sasuke miró incrédulo ¿acaso ellos…? Frunció el ceño enojado consigo mismo. A él no le interesaba el tipo de relación que podían tener, pero los vio tan unidos que no lo pudo evitar, sin duda su **amistad **se unifico considerablemente. Sakura cubrió a Naruto sin importarle su estado, su frágil y delgado cuerpo apenas se dejaba ver bajo la capa de sangre que la cubría. La unión de sus manos carecía de fuerza, ella simplemente le daba un poco de calor con su contacto.

Y sintió un poco de nostalgia, aun los lazos que habían formado gracias a su equipo perduraron a pesar de todos los inconvenientes y enemigos. Supuso que solo consiguió fortalecerlos. Seguro fue el culpable de gran parte del cambio de sus compañeros.

Si su clan no hubiera sido asesinado…

Un chakra conocido lo sobresalto e inmediatamente arrojó un shuriken en su dirección. Frunció el ceño al notar que su arma no dio en el blanco. En respuesta, la silueta de un Ninja se mostró en el amplio campo montando un ave blanca de tinta.

Pelo corto azabache, ojos negros, piel extremadamente pálida y una mirada casi tan inescrutable como la suya propia. Si mal no recordaba se trataba de su reemplazo. El idiota que trato de convencerlo para mantener sus lazos con su equipo, sin siquiera ser conciente su puño se cerro.

La gran ave se detuvo al lado del rubio y la pelirrosa. El joven descendió de un salto y mando una escéptica mirada antes de que su atención se centrara en los dos jóvenes tendidos en la tierra. Un destello de preocupación lo inundo.

-Fea…-susurro agachándose en cuclillas a su lado. Oyó a Sakura dar un suspiro de alivio al advertir la presencia de su copia.

-Aun en momentos como este Sai?-resopló la pelirrosa dando una débil sonrisa. Él no contestó, se limitó a tomarla cuidadosamente por la cintura y levantarla hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Toma-dijo acercándole una pastilla roja-Tsunade-sama dijo que tenia la capacidad de restaurar el chakra y curar heridas a una velocidad asombrosa-sin embargo cuando estuvo a centímetros de su boca, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Dásela a Naruto-pidió. Sasuke resoplo totalmente hastiado. Sakura seguía siendo igual de idiota y débil. Estaba a punto de desmayarse por la perdida de sangre y aun así negaba la ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

-No te preocupes-la tranquilizo-Hay una para él también-le sonrío y ella finalmente asintió recibiendo la pastilla en su boca.

Sasuke decidió que era momento de intervenir. De un ágil salto se posiciono frente al ANBU quedando en medio de ellos, sus dos antiguos compañeros. Sai frunció el entrecejo y en un rápido movimiento desenvaino su espada listo para hacerle frente. Cuando Sakura lo notó, se incorporo sentándose al momento que tomaba un kunai y lo sostenía fuertemente sin apartarse del rubio.

El portador del sharinghan chasqueó la lengua, aunque debía admitir que fue repentino el poder que le otorgo el medicamento a la kunoichi. Hace unos instantes apenas podía respirar y en ese lapso fue capaz de reaccionar y adoptar una pose defensiva.

Sai le toco el hombro a la pelirrosa llamando su atención.

-Yo me encargo. Ocúpate de Naruto.-ordenó autoritario. Sakura hizo una mueca pero aceptó, tomando la pastilla que su compañero le entrego. Se dio la vuelta y tomo a Naruto por los hombros, acomodándolo pasando un brazo sobre los suyos propios, los ojos verdes y los orbes negros se encontraron unos segundos antes de que ella desapareciera llevándose al portador del kyubi.

El Uchiha volvió su atención a Sai. No estaba en sus planes que su patético reemplazo apareciera, aunque eso le daba igual. Era alguien débil. Sin duda, una lucha innecesaria, pero por desgracia tenia algunos asuntos que zanjar con Naruto y la molestia.

Su prioridad numero uno era matar a Madara y para ello debía reunir toda la información que ellos obtuvieron de la pelea de hace unas horas. Ese hombre, parte de su "familia" era un adversario peligroso. Así que por mucho que le disgustara pedirle ayuda a su amigo, era su deber. Todo sea por limpiar su apellido.

-¿Planeas enfrentarme?-su tono salio con sorna.

-No era mi plan principal-admitió con calma Sai-Pero si intentas cualquier cosa tendré que intervenir.-aseguró con una sonrisa, demasiado falsa para el gusto del pelinegro.

-Te equivocas-le corto rápidamente, con un tono amenazante-Yo seré el que intervenga.

Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a las emociones, es mas, a causa de ellos siempre se metía en problemas con la gente que no lo conocía. Naruto y Sakura eran los únicos que lo comprendían. Sin embargo, las pocas palabras que cruzo en el pasado con Sasuke no se las había olvidado. El pelinegro con una simple mirada logro infundirle un miedo que nunca antes había experimentado y aun recordaba el escalofrío que lo sacudió en ese momento.

-Y ¿Que estas buscando exactamente?-se ahorro las sonrisas, iba en serio.

-Eso no te incumbe. Solo necesito hablar con Naruto.-el dueño del sharingan tomo su silencio como por finalizada la charla y se concentro en sentir la presencia del rubio, era débil, pero sin duda mas significativa que hasta hace un momento. Debía ser esa pastilla. Concentro chakra en sus pies y pegó un salto hacia los espesos árboles tras el ANBU.

-Recuerda que ellos son mi equipo ahora.-la voz de Sai le corto el paso. No pudo explicar la rabia que se expandió por sus venas como un disparador. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se intensificaron aun más si era posible. Pero decidió perdonarle la vida una última vez a la insignificante escoria que habían elegido para suplantarlo e ignoró el comentario y las poderosas ganas de atravesarlo con su kusanagi. Volviendo a centrarse en el rubio.

Sakura deposito suavemente a Naruto en el césped contra el tronco de un gran roble, bajo la sombra que les brindaba en esa tarde particularmente calurosa. Unas traviesas lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos, pero tomo una gran bocanada de aire para reprimirlas.

Le tocaba a ella ser fuerte para proteger a su mejor amigo. Con rapidez saco la pastilla rojiza de su porta kunai y la deslizo por los labios de rubio, que estaban entreabiertos. Se conformo con dejarla dentro de su boca, al estar inconciente no era capaz de ingerirla, pero con el hecho de que se derritiera de a poco era más que suficiente para que haga efecto.

Se arrodillo frente a él teniendo cuidado de no tocar ninguna parte lastimada de su cuerpo y concentro chakra en sus manos.

-Despierta idiota…te necesito-la pelirrosa se mordió el labio mientras apoyaba sus manos en la frente de Naruto intentando hacer mas efectiva la curación. Con alegría reflejada en sus ojos, pudo ver como el chico apretaba fuertemente los parpados mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. Al parecer el medicamento y su tratamiento empezaba a centrarse en reparar las cortaduras y contusiones mas graves, por lo tanto era lógico que sintiera una gran molestia.-¡Naruto!

Sin poder contenerse envolvió sus delgados brazos en el cuello de su amigo, en ese momento el joven abrió sus grandes ojos azules, sorprendido por el desconocido agarre que lo sofocaba.

-Sa-Sakura-chan…-lo único que veía era un manto rosa que le cubría la vista. Enseguida sintió ese aroma puntual que le era imposible olvidar. Con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y una tímida sonrisa le echo los brazos a la cintura, siendo muy cuidadoso. No quería ganarse una paliza cuando recién se recuperaba. Sintió a la kunoichi pegar un leve saltito cuando sus manos la apretaron con fuerza contra él.

-¡O-Oye! suéltame-pidió en un susurro, aflojando el agarre en su cuello, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Naruto muy por el contrario de hacerle caso, se quedo quieto y respiro profundamente su aroma. Sakura era demasiado especial para él y había tenido tanto miedo de perderla en la batalla que necesitaba saber que en verdad era ella y que estaba a su lado.

Y Sakura muy por el contrario de golpearlo como hacia normalmente, sonrío calidamente y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sintiéndose protegida como siempre que estaba a su lado. Con la seguridad que siempre le brindaba y esa sensación tan calida en el alma. De alguna manera, con el tiempo, sus lazos se fortalecieron hasta un punto que uno era el hogar del otro, y junto con Kakashi se protegían como una familia.

En ese instante, Sasuke apareció. Y el equipo siete estaba nuevamente reunido.

**Hola a todos! Hace años que no escribo una historia… así que espero que sea de su agrado. Lamento todas las otras historias que deje en pie, voy a intentar hacer un espacio para continuarlas ni bien pueda.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Decisiones**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

.

Al principio distinguió una sola persona, pero al acercarse vio los cabellos rubios y rosados de sus antiguos colegas. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba envuelto en los brazos del poseedor del jinchuriki, que la abrazaba como si no hubiese un mañana, a ella parecía no importarle la cercanía.

Pero Naruto fue el primero en notarlo, aparto ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y sus ojos se entrecerraron al encontrarse con los suyos, duros y mas fríos que de costumbre. Se incorporo sin soltar la cintura de la pelirrosa, levantándola con él y con delicadeza la sitúo detrás de él tapándola casi por completo.

-¿Que estas?

-Sasuke-la corto el rubio, dirigiendo su atención al pelinegro.

Sakura no pudo evitar dejar traslucir su tristeza, ¿Es que esos dos siempre se enfrentarían? ¿Hasta cuando podían aguantar sin matarse? Peor aun, ¿Cuando ella seria de ayuda? Apretó fuertemente sus puños y se mordió el labio, tanto trabajo, tanto entrenamiento y superación…simplemente no era justo.

-Hmp…tenemos que hablar- señalo el Uchiha-Naruto dio unos pasos cautelosamente en su dirección y se detuvo a unos metros. Sakura suspiro sonoramente y se coloco justo al lado del rubio, mandándole una mordaz mirada acompañada de una mueca ¿Tanta necesidad de ser el macho alfa? Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. No iba a permitir que la pelirrosa se metiera en su pelea con el pelinegro. Él había jurado llevarlo a su aldea y hasta no cumplir con su promesa no pararía de intentar. Pero sobre todo, no permitiría que Sasuke la lastimara una vez más. Sabia de sobremanera que ella era una mujer fuerte, decidida y capaz de lo que sea que se proponga, ya que lo demostró infinidad de veces en sus entrenamientos con la Hokage. Pero alrededor del Uchiha, perdía esas cualidades y solo quedaba la frágil Sakura de doce años.

Sai apareció al otro lado del rubio, la pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida, pero la enterneció, el chico nunca mostraba nada por eso mismo tenia tantas dificultadas para hacer amigos, pero confiaba en que su amistad era profundamente valiosa.

-Tranquilo pene-pequeño, la fea y yo te ayudaremos-aseguro con una sonrisa no tan falsa.

El Uchiha reprimió una carcajada seca, ese reemplazo había copiado hasta su rivalidad con el jinchuriki. Eso, o el estupido de Naruto era insoportable para cualquiera. En otras circunstancias hubiese elogiado el sobrenombre ¿pene pequeño? Por dios, solo con ver la cara del rubio lo hacia regocijarse internamente. Sakura "la fea" no se quedaba atrás, sus puños se apretaron a ambos lados de su cadera al tiempo que noto una variación en su chakra.

-Sai-baka! Te voy a meter un rasengan por el culo ¡dattebayo!-y con su escandaloso grito se abalanzo hacia el pelinegro que solo se limito a esquivar golpes.

Sakura rodó los ojos comenzando a cargar chakra en sus puños, pero Sasuke, que no se consideraba un ser paciente fue el primero en reaccionar, casi imperceptible ante sus ojos, desenvaino a Kusanagi y dirigió su filo hacia el moreno y el rubio.

Sakura cayó en cuenta del filo de su katana. Amenazador y peligroso "casi tanto como su mirada" pensó con amargura.

-Es suficiente-amenazo con la voz fuerte y segura, Sakura tembló inconscientemente ante el tono. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo consiguiera hacerla reaccionar de esa forma? Sus dientes se apretaron en frustración y se reprimió mentalmente.

Este Sasuke no es su compañero de equipo y punto.

Naruto enseguida reacciono y con un kunai listo en la mano adopto una postura defensiva, no sin darle una sonrisa juguetona al Uchiha. Sai volvió a su mascara fría de siempre y desenrollo su pergamino comenzando a garabatear sus bestias.

-No es necesario sai-baka, Sasuke siempre fue un culo malhumorado.-lo detuvo el rubio con un gesto de manos. La pelirrosa mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, diablos, claro que lo estaba. Esa situación paso por su cabeza en mil oportunidades y de muchas maneras distintas, pero al final nunca la imagino de esa forma y no sabia si era bueno o malo. Se obligo a relajar los hombros y no notarse tan tensa, lo ultimo que quería era que Sasuke lo notara.

-Hn.

El poseedor del sharingan guardo su katana sin despegar los ojos del rubio. Naruto entendió de inmediato lo que quería decirle "necesito hablar a solas perdedor" claro que nunca lo diría, ya que un Uchiha nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia necesita ayuda de nadie.

Dio un paso en su dirección, mas adelante había un río donde podrían "hablar" si es que se le podía llamar así a sus típicas charlas donde quedaban drenados totalmente de chakra, llenos de moretones y con un final nunca muy esperanzador. Con un suspiro decidió que mas tarde se encargaría de ver la forma en que Sasuke cambie de opinión, como siempre.

Pero una calida mano lo tomo de la muñeca.

-No van a ir. Esta vez no vas a estar solo.-los ojos jade brillaban con una fuerza y determinación que le dio una extraña sensación en el pecho, además podía sentir que tenia miedo. ¿De que lastime a Sasuke? Era lógico, lo amo desde pequeña incondicionalmente. Él lo sabía. Se sintió de repente tan triste, siempre iba a estar esa pared en sus sentimientos que nunca podría atravesar, pero forzó una sonrisa, como siempre, para aliviar su malestar.

El la protegería siempre. Lo demás no importaba.

-Sakura-chan, el teme y yo tenemos que hablar de Madara, quizás juntando nuestra información podamos encontrar una manera de derrotarlo.-le explico con una sonrisa paciente, como si fuera una niña, porque siempre seria su Sakura-chan.

Antes que Sakura pudiera protestar el Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia el río que había visto en el camino.

-Déjala, puede ser de ayuda.-ordeno el pelinegro sin molestarse en girar. Naruto frunció el ceño y Sakura le dio una media sonrisa de suficiencia. Estaba sorprendida, claro que si, ¿Sasuke la consideraba útil? Nunca lo imagino. Naruto se rasco la cabeza con ese gesto nervioso tan usual y finalmente asintió a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de las suyas, que hicieron que la kunoichi le correspondiera inevitablemente. Los dos comenzaron a caminar unos pasos detrás del pelinegro y cuando Sai hizo un ademan de seguirlos Sasuke se detuvo.

-Tu no.

Sai frunció el ceño pero se resigno y se quedo contra un árbol de brazos cruzados. Al parecer no le agradaba al otro miembro del equipo, mucho menos le tendría la confianza suficiente.

Sasuke se detuvo a la orilla del río cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado y se dio vuelta sentándose con una rodilla levantada apoyando su brazo en ella en una pose despreocupada, Naruto imitó el gesto y se cruzo de piernas y brazos, Sakura simplemente junto sus rodillas en su pecho, abrazándolas.

Todo era tan surrealista, ellos tres sentados como si quedara algo del equipo que fueron, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por cambiar su pasado y ser como los demás, por no haber sufrido tantas perdidas y dolor.

-Bien Sasuke ¿Que quieres saber?-comenzó el rubio asumiendo una face seria, este tema era de vital importancia tanto para él como para proteger a sus compañeros y a la aldea. Razón suficiente para hablar con seriedad.

-¿Quiénes estuvieron involucrados en la batalla?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-Madara y un akatsuki. No recuerdo su nombre.-dijo el rubio.

-Tobi, el que tiene la mascara naranja.-concluyó Sakura.

Sasuke la miro por primera vez, y la pelirrosa se sintió bajo el análisis de sus ojos, obviamente no ayudo en nada a su incomodidad, se removió nerviosa y decidió concentrarse en la corriente del río con la esperanza de que alguien hablara de nuevo.

Naruto tosió un poco, haciendo que los ojos del pelinegro volvieran a él y Sakura se relajara por el momento.

-¿Jutsus?

-Durante toda la batalla se limito a observar. Ni siquiera uso su kekkei genkai.-admitió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.-Tobi fue el que peleo con nosotros. Es capaz de invocar animales que y utiliza una armadura de metal que es muy resistente a los jutsus.-dijo cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, repasando en su mente la pelea.- Fue capaz de absorber el chakra de mis ataques. Además, es muy rápido, desaparece y aparece en cuestión de segundos.

-Pero tuviste que utilizar al kyuby.-asevero el joven Uchiha. Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza

Sasuke estaba muy molesto, Madara era más poderoso de lo que creía, sabia que no podía subestimarlo, pero nunca imagino tanto poder. Maldición, incluso con taka no aseguraba su victoria, su acompañante había dejado a Naruto, contando con el poder del kyubi fuera de batalla y era seguro que él era incluso mas poderoso. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tenia que ser mas fuerte a toda costa.

La pelirrosa aparto la vista, todavía se sentía culpable, el rubio tuvo que usar el kyuby por su culpa, como siempre intento protegerla y cuando un ataque de Tobi la atravesó Naruto se transformo con una explosión de chakra inmenso que la hacia respirar pesadamente.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Sasuke se levanto y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡¿Donde vas teme?!-vocifero Naruto corriendo hacia él.

-A matar a Madara. Ya no me pueden decir nada más.

Sakura apretó los puños. Siempre igual. Uso y desecho. Uso y desecho. Maldito desgraciado…

-Nunca vas a poder tu solo.

Sasuke se dio vuelta con una ceja alzada, ¿acaso la molestia había insinuado que era débil? ¿Ella? Tsk!

-Seguro que tu harías la diferencia.-escupió mordazmente. Ella no contesto, se limito a mirarlo enfurecida.

-Sasuke. No le hables así!-Naruto se puso frente a la mujer inmediatamente-Sakura-chan tiene razón, es mas fuerte de lo que crees, solo vas a terminar muerto si vas así sin mas.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.-el Uchiha estaba cada vez mas cabreado, esas muestras de protección entre ambos lograban descolocarlo.

-¡Si que lo es!¡ Eres nuestro amigo teme!

-Yo no tengo amigos, ya te lo dije.

-No es solo por ti Sasuke, Konoha esta en peligro.-la voz de Sakura fue casi tan fría como la del dueño del sharingan.

-Ya no me importa Konoha.-declaró.

Aunque no lo demostrara le sorprendió la actitud de la kunochi, sin duda se personalidad había cambiado, aunque no dejaba de ser molesta. En cambio Naruto era el mismo idiota de siempre.

-Lo se. Pero no hay que ser un genio para entender que esto nos lleva a todos al mismo punto y el mismo objetivo. Es obvio que tenemos mas posibilidades uniendo fuerzas que separándonos-contraataco con las manos en las caderas con enfado.

Sasuke ahogo un gruñido furioso y en un instante la pelirrosa sintió su espalda golpear contra el tronco de un árbol y el pelinegro apareció a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Nunca me vuelvas a hablar así Sakura…-amenazo estrellando una mano al lado de su cabeza contra la madera. Sakura parpadeo confundida conteniendo el aire y se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos negros, ¿Como podía ser su mirada tan potente?, pero ella no perdió de vista la sonrisa de lado que le dedico, casi con malicia ¿como podía ejercer tanto poder? Pronto se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su cuerpo y la respiración irregular del Uchiha. Pero su cuerpo no reacciono.

Un kunai los separo. Sasuke se vio obligado a retroceder y miro arrogante a Naruto que lo insultaba a los gritos mientras lo apuntaba con rabia.

-Teemeeee, vuelve a acercarte a Sakura-chan y te pateo el culo!

Sakura respiro profundamente un poco mas tranquila intentando regularizar sus latidos.

-¡Maldito idiota!-se quejo la pelirrosa bufando exasperada. Sasuke la escucho y le dio un tic en el ojo. Se supone que ambos debían respetarlo. Y estaban lejos de eso, hasta la molestia lo insultaba y eso era mucho decir. Aunque le intrigaba la osadía de la chica, mas que enfado era diversión. Se reprimió mentalmente, en quince minutos consiguieron sacarlo de sus casillas.

"_Como cuando éramos un equipo"_ pensó.

-¡Hn!

-¡Bien! sabes lo que va a pasar ¿verdad teme?-indagó Naruto pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa gigante mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano sumándola al forzoso abrazo.- ¡Somos de nuevo un equipo tebbayo!

Sakura observó la expresión de Sasuke, abrió varias veces la boca con la intención de protestar, frunció el ceño, miles de emociones destellaron en sus ojos y finalmente volvió a su pose indiferente.

-Cállate usuratonkachi…

.

.

.

.

Perdón por la tardanza y ¡Gracias por leer! Me encanta esta pareja pero a veces cuesta encontrar la inspiración… espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decisiones**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 3**

.

Sakura levanto la cabeza y miro al cielo, una suave brisa corría meciendo suavemente sus cabellos. Sai caminaba a su lado con tranquilidad, haciendo de vez en cuando una pregunta extraña que ella no sabía bien de que manera contestar. Era una calida mañana de verano, luego de la decisión de Naruto y el acuerdo de Sasuke de seguir juntos como un equipo, habían decidido detenerse a dormir para luego reunirse con el grupo de Sasuke "Taka", que según él lo deberían estar buscando.

-¿Quiénes son esos Sasuke?-soltó la pregunta Naruto con interés, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ella no dijo nada, pero lógicamente la futura presencia de esas personas no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Un equipo que forme para matar a mi hermano.-contesto monótono. Pero la pelirrosa noto la rigidez de su cuerpo al hablar de Itachi. Quien pensaría que al imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha le afectara el solo hablar de una persona. En fin, ella solo había logrado atar algunos hilos de los pergaminos que se había permitido leer bajo el peso de ser la alumna de la Hokage. Algunas veces era necesario tener privilegios, sin embargo, no era capaz de hacer conjeturas con un acto de tal magnitud como lo fue la masacre Uchiha y por consiguiente en los sentimientos de Sasuke ni razones del Uchiha mayor para el final de su clan.

Irónicamente pensó que era muy probable que su nuevo equipo sepa mas que lo que le confiaría a ellos en toda su vida, la rabia surgió dentro de su cuerpo por unos segundos, luego simplemente decidió apagar esas emociones, Naruto estaba feliz. Tenia a su amigo de vuelta y ella por nada del mundo le arruinaría este momento, así tenga que soportar a extraños que no conoce y con los que seguramente se llevaría mal, o aguantar el humor del pelinegro, o ver como nuevamente quedaba detrás de las dos potencias que representaban Naruto y Sasuke.

Al final del día estaría ella para curar las heridas de ambos…

Naruto examino el rostro del Uchiha y decidió no indagar mas ese tema. Todo lo que sabia era por la propia boca de Itachi antes de morir, él le había encargado a su hermano menor y estaba un poco feliz de que al menos estarían juntos en el final de la venganza de Sasuke y a la vez para proteger a Konoha como un equipo, la aldea por la que Itachi lucho y amo tanto.

-Entonces…-por supuesto el rubio no podía estar callado mas de cinco segundos pensó con fastidio el Uchiha.-¿Qué tienen de especial?

Sakura decidió prestar especial atención a la respuesta. Quizás así podría llegar a entender el afán de su ex compañero por dejarlos atrás. Quizás estas personas eran realmente extraordinarias y sus habilidades superaban las de Naruto y las suyas. Pero eso seria solo un punto mas para envidiarlos, sea cual sea la respuesta de Sasuke el vacío en su pecho solo le agrandaría un poco mas.

-Suigetsu tiene gran habilidad con las espadas y en especial, en el manejo del agua.-comenzó sin desacelerar el paso-Karin es un ninja sensor y su sangre tiene propiedades curativas.

La pelirrosa detuvo sus pasos de pronto, haciendo que Sai se voltee a mirarla confundido.

-¿Pasa algo fea?

¿Su sangre? Un desagradable pensamiento corrió por su mente ¿De que manera el bebía su sangre? Esperaba que no en una situación tan intima como lo hacían los vampiros en las películas, donde el vampiro era un joven endemoniadamente hermoso (donde Sasuke encajaba perfectamente) y se alimentaba de la pobre chica de la que terminaba enamorado. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar sus estúpidos pensamientos.

-No es nada.-aseguró con un gesto de manos. Sasuke seguía dando "cualidades" de sus compañeros de forma breve y concisa, solo lo necesario. Pero entre lo que le decía al rubio solo pudo tomar algunas palabras "maldición" "sharingan" y "matar" ninguna de ellas era particularmente acogedora pero por alguna razón con el pasar del tiempo su mente parecía reaccionar cada vez con menos temor a los peligros. _Eso esta bien para mi…_

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces le patearemos el culo a Madara!-gritó efusivamente el rubio colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza-Pero ¿Cuánto falta Sasuke? Tengo hambre-se quejo cuando de repente su estomago rugió furiosamente para confirmar su teoría.-Daría lo que sea por un poco de ramen del viejo.

El Uchiha ignoró el comentario de su amigo y la cara de idiota que puso cuando abrió la boca mirando al cielo con la baba colgando. _Eso es asqueroso.___Soltó un leve suspiro y espero que Karin los detectara en la brevedad para que aunque sea se distraiga con su grupo y no a él.

Volteo levemente la cabeza para fijarse en la pelirrosa y el reemplazo. Las cosas sin duda no se habían desarrollado a su favor. Podía intentar aguantar a la molestia de su ex compañera, después de todo, tenía un poco de conocimiento en la materia, ¿Pero él? ¿Para que demonios los acompañaba? De ninguna manera lo trataría como un igual, ya que era basura en comparación, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo mas, algo mas que le desagradaba, aunque no supo identificar qué. Naruto y Sakura parecían bastante confiados en su presencia, es más, la kunoichi le sonreía sincera y otras veces fruncía el ceño para luego darle un golpe amistoso en el brazo, Naruto cansado de hablarse sin recibir respuesta, se traslado al lado de la pelirrosa quedando ella en el medio de sus dos compañeros y Sai al instante le dio una sonrisa que intentaba ser "amigable" pero fracaso miserablemente pareciendo mas a la de un pedófilo, la cara del jinchuriki cambió a una de desagrado total.

-¿Por qué mierda me miras así siempre idiota? ¡Me dan ganas de golpearte!-gruño el rubio moviendo los brazos mientras refunfuñaba.

-Solo trato de ser amigable.-contesto de lo mas normal. Vio a Sakura rodar los ojos, parecía totalmente acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas.

-¡Amigable mis bolas! Me da un escalofrío de solo verte.-gritó apretando los dientes.

-¡Basta los dos!.-gritó la chica con el ceño fruncido.-O voy a golpearlos hasta que no puedan reconocer en que lugar tienen la nariz y la boca.-completo alegre sin notar el impacto de sus palabras, ambos chicos se callaron abruptamente y ni siquiera se atrevieron a hacer contacto entre sí, Sasuke podía ver las gotas de sudor resbalando por la cien de los dos, al parecer la creían capaz de algo así o simplemente no querían probar suerte.

_Que femenina_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Un ardor se instalo en la boca de su estomago al verlos. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan ajeno? Como si alguna vez le hubiese importado pertenecer o encajar. Era una sensación incomoda, pero por alguna razón su furia recaía en el idiota llamado Sai. Quizás porque era de esas personas con las que simplemente no había compatibilidad o porque no se habían conocido en los mejores términos, o porque estaba ocupando su lugar en su antiguo equipo.

Y lo hacia de maravillas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió las tres presencias de chakra acercándose hacia ellos.

-Ya están aquí.-anunció.

Los tres detrás de él lo miraron sin comprender y la pregunta de Naruto quedó flotando en el aire cuando vieron una mancha roja lanzarse a Sasuke. El rubio se puso en pose defensiva como Sakura y Sai. Pero cuando los tres se detuvieron junto al Uchiha se dieron cuenta que la mancha roja era una mujer y de echo, estaba asida a su brazo con la cara escondida en su hombro.

-¡Sasuke-kuuun!-la cara de la pelirrosa se contrajo en una mueca, rogaba a todos los dioses que su voz nunca hubiese sido tan chillona e irritante como la de esa chica. La pelirroja levanto la vista y se pudieron ver unos ojos rojos ocultos por unas gafas y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le dirigía una sonrisa coqueta al pelinegro.

-Karin, quítate.-ordenó con voz dura.

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke! ¡Hacia mucho no nos veíamos! Yo se que me extrañaste…-susurro "sensualmente" apretándose más contra él. Naruto y Sai expresaron su desagrado en una mueca graciosa que hizo que Sakura soltara una risita. Karin pareció notar su presencia en ese instante y reacciono pegándose más si era posible al Uchiha, haciendo que soltara un suspiro exasperado.

-Ahora.-la mirada que le dió hizo que la chica bajara la cabeza avergonzada soltándolo de inmediato mientras se ajustaba casualmente sus gafas.-¿Donde están los otros?-pregunto una vez que su espacio personal no estaba invadido por la mujer.

-¡Pf! Deben estar por llegar, son demasiado lentos, así que me adelante…-contesto mirando desdeñosa a los miembros del equipo siete.- ¿Quiénes son?

Naruto estaba a punto de soltarle un insulto, pero fue cortado por la presencia de dos nuevas personas en el bosque. El primero aparentaba unos veinte años, de contextura delgada, altura normal, pelo blanco y sonrisa afilada. El segundo era mucho mas grande, pelo naranja y ojos a tono, pero su semblante era mucho mas tranquilo.

-Te adelantaste porque reconociste que era Sasuke zanahoria, no mientas.-se burlo el peliblanco aterrizando de un salto al lado del susodicho con una gran espada en la espalda.-Oii Sasuke, tanto tiempo.-saludo jovial ignorando los gritos de la pelirroja furiosa.

-Suigetsu. Jugoo…-saludo al ultimo con un movimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido con una sonrisa gentil del gran hombre. Al equipo siete no le hicieron falta las presentaciones, así que esos eran "Taka".

A Sai no le importaban demasiado.

Para Naruto eran una mediocre imitación de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Y a la vista de Sakura no eran nada especial.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo! ¡Futuro Hokage!-se presento como siempre sin poder aguantar el silencio mas de un segundo. El Uchiha rodó los ojos, siempre lo mismo con ese idiota. El peliblanco en cambio lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Este idiota era tu compañero de equipo?-le pregunto a Sasuke señalandolo con una cara de decepción total.-Con razón los dejaste.-terminó restándole importancia.

-¿Qué dijiste maldito?-rugió pegando un salto con el kunai listo en mano, el peliblanco esperando esta reacción, lo desvío fácilmente bloqueándolo con su espada para luego arrojarlo hacia su derecha. En un instante Suigetsu estaba frente al rubio y el filo de su hoja alcanzo su cuello.

-Yo no lo haría.-la voz femenina hablo fuerte y claro, cargada de rabia, todos los presentes voltearon a verla. Sakura se mantenía seria, pero sus ojos brillaban de furia, y su mano brillaba con chakra en forma cortante. Sasuke estaba por intervenir, esto era realmente innecesario.

-¡Tranquila Sakura-chan!-apareció Naruto saltando desde una rama de un árbol.-Solo estaba jugando.-le aseguro con una sonrisa tímida, y el clon bajo la espada del peliblanco desapareció. _Valla_, _eso fue astuto. _Pensó la pelirrosa. Al menos viniendo de él, nunca fue paciente para atacar, sin duda su amigo era cada día mas maduro. Una sonrisa surco suavemente su rostro.-¡Ademas, yo debo protegerte a ti!

No supo porque, pero su estomago sufrió un leve cosquilleo y sus mejillas se sintieron mas calientes ¿Por qué? Esa frase se la había dicho miles de veces, pero por algún motivo nunca se apoyo tanto en el significado, decidió restarle importancia y desviar el tema, como siempre, de la misma forma.

-¡No seas idiota!-vocifero enojada, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza para luego apartar la vista cruzada de brazos.-No es momento para jugar.-termino luchando porque no se de cuenta de su estúpido sonrojo.

-¡Awww! Eso duele Sakura-chan! ¡No hace falta que te desquites asi!.-lloro haciendo un puchero infantil que a la mujer le pareció demasiado tierno e inmediatamente la hizo sentirse culpable por el golpe.

-¡Tsk! Es suficiente.-sentenció Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, los integrantes de taka miraron asombrados, era la primera vez que su líder perdía el control de sus emociones, siempre fue capaz de hacerlos callar con solo una mirada, inmediatamente supieron que con el grupo desconocido no bastaba..-no mas peleas. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, este es mi antiguo equipo. Naruto-dijo señalando al rubio que le frunció el ceño con enojo al peliblanco que le mostró la lengua, Juugo asintió en reconocimiento y Karin lo ignoró apartando la vista.-Sakura.-ella relajo su postura pero no por eso se mostró calida, no cuando hace unos momentos los habían atacado.

-Esto se pone interesante.-dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa. La pelirrosa ignoro el hecho de que estaba mirándola de arriba abajo e intento no mostrarse incomoda bajo la mirada descarada que mostro. Juugo le dio una media sonrisa amable, por lo que ella correspondió del mismo modo y la pelirroja bufo exasperada sin siquiera voltearse a verla. Acto que agradecio internamente.

-Y el es Sai.-aclaro ella a sabiendas de que el Uchiha no iba a molestarse en nombrarlo.

-Un gusto.-Sai formo una sonrisa claramente falsa para ellos.

-¿Por qué estamos viajando con ellos? Parecen bastante molestos.-Naruto y Sakura apretaron los puños con los mismos pensamientos asesinos cruzando por su cabeza-Podemos ir solo nosotros, como en los viejos tiempos…-le dijo a Sasuke poniendo sus brazos bruzados bajo sus pechos levantándolos innecesariamente. El pelinegro ni siquiera la miro, es mas, decidió ignorar su comentario, como hacia regularmente.

-Es una verdadera pu-Sakura lo callo tapando su boca con rapidez para ahorrarse otra discusión.-¿Mmm?-intentó decir el rubio, una vez que se calmo Sakura decidió soltarlo no sin antes darle una mirada en advertencia para que se contenga.

-Estamos todos juntos porque mi siguiente objetivo es Madara.-comenzó el pelinegro mirando a todos.-Mi antiguo equipo va a acompañarnos porque sus habilidades serán de ayuda.

-Estoy seguro que quiero saber que puede hacer esa chica.-comento Suigetsu a Juugo con un codazo, pero el comentario fue escuchado por todos los presentes. Sakura bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Naruto y Sasuke se movieron en sintonía para situarse mas cerca de ella intentando pasar desapercibidos. Karin abrió mucho los ojos, Sasuke nunca la defendió de ningún ataque de Suigetsu ¿Por qué se mostraba tan diferente en presencia de su equipo? ¿Qué tenían ellos que lo cambiaban? Pronto se sintió celosa, de los dos, pero mas que nada de esa chica, que por supuesto catalogo como una rival.

-No voy a tolerar peleas que pongan en peligro la misión, el que no este conforme con mis ordenes puede retirarse- hablo en general pero Sakura sabia que estaba refiriéndose a los recién llegados, después de todo, el rubio y ella siempre quisieron luchar a su lado. Ante el silencio que se formo, el Uchiha decidió tomarlo como una aceptación.-Bien. Por ahora necesitamos información de donde se localiza, por lo tanto, vamos a recolectar lo que podamos de las aldeas vecinas.

-Creo que la mas cercana es la aldea oculta de las aguas termales.-hablo por primera vez Juugo con calma.

-¡Sii! Ramen! ¡Por fin, estaba muriendo de hambre!-victoreo Naruto agarrando los hombros de Sakura y Sai para moverlos con alegría, la muchacha soltó una risa ante la reacción tan esperada de su amigo.

-Usuratonkachi, vamos…-y así, el pelinegro paso al lado de su amigo con rumbo al nuevo destino.

-¡Temee! ¡Eres un hijo de puta amargado! ¿Cómo es que no tienes hambre? Hace unas cinco horas que estamos Viajando.-el parloteo del rubio y las ausentes respuestas del Uchiha le dieron una sensación de calidez en el pecho, y por un momento se olvido de los intrusos.

-¡Vamos Sai! Si no nos apuramos Naruto es capaz de comerse todo él solo.-le animo la chica tomándolo de la mano. El hecho de que su equipo este formado nuevamente, y superpoblado por "Taka" para su disgusto no significaba que lo iban a dejar de lado, el ahora también era parte del equipo siete y cada integrante era importante para ella.

-Deja de coquetear conmigo fea.-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa agradecida, ella contesto con un "idiota". Esa era su manera de incluirlo, y aunque en un momento había empezado a dudar de su posición, ahora estaba convencido de que ellos lo seguían considerando su amigo.

Karin salio corriendo para alcanzar a sasuke y posicionarse a su lado, juugo la siguió con calma caminando atrás de ella no sin antes pasar al lado de la pelirrosa y sai dandoles una mirada apenada. El siguiente fue suigetsu, que se acerco a ella con lentitud.

-Sabes…dicen que hay muy buenas aguas termales mixtas…-le susurro al oído a Sakura, ella abrió la boca para contestar pos su descaro, pero se vio interrumpida.

El eco de una nalgada resonó con fuerza.

Naruto y Sasuke se dieron vuelta para encontrar a Suigetsu con una sonrisa divertida, y la pelirrosa parada al lado de Sai que la miraba con impresión. Sus mejillas rojas de furia y vergüenza, sus dientes apretados mirando fijamente la nuca del peliblanco que había escapado mas cerca de sus compañeros de equipo y miraba su mano con una sonrisa pervertida.

A Naruto no le hizo falta pensar mas.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Sakura-chan hijo de puta!

.

.

.

**Bueno, actualize mas rapido. ¡Es un avance! Espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por leer! **

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Decisiones**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 4**

.

.

.

.

Naruto bufó indignado y volteó a mirar al espadachín que se sumergía desesperado en las aguas termales, al perecer necesitaba cada cortos periodos de tiempo una gran cantidad de agua y que mas decir de que parecía un pez. Joder. Su sola presencia era irritante. ¿Cómo carajos Sasuke aguantaba a ese sucio pervertido?

A la izquierda del peliblanco estaba ese tipo llamado Juugo que reposaba calmadamente con la espalda recta apoyada al borde de las aguas. Lo observo detenidamente por unos instantes y al final concluyo en que no tenia ningún motivo para desagradarle. Es mas, parecía un buda de pacifico.

También recordó a la tipa pelirroja. En esos momentos debía estar al lado en la parte femenina junto a su amiga. Recordando los sucesos anteriores en los pocos momentos en que le presto atención le fueron suficiente para caerle mal. Demasiado escandalosa, de una manera que le ponía los pelos de punta. Su voz le daba dolor de cabeza.

Menudo equipo.

Finalmente Sasuke a su lado mantenía los ojos cerrados cruzado de brazos, sus mechones negros goteaban pegándose a su rostro. Sin siquiera molestarse en interactuar.

El teme siempre seria un teme.

Sai, se mantenía al lado suyo porque el Uchiha no lo aguantaría tan cerca y ya que era su compañero y amigo no le quedaba de otra. Su cara normalmente pálida, ahora tenia un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas producto del vapor. Esta no era la idea que tenia de las aguas termales, aunque había golpeado ya a Suigetsu por su atrevimiento con Sakura, reconocía que el mismo había esperado que las aguas sean mixtas. Entonces podría acercarse aunque sea un poco a ella y protegerla de los ojos del idiota de dientes afilados.

-¡Tsk! ¡Debería estar con Sakura-chan ahora mismo!-se lamento haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-La fea de seguro se enfadara y volverá a golpearte. ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez?-ante el comentario del ANBU Sasuke abrió un ojo para espiar. El rubio no contesto pero al instante un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas a lo que el Uchiha enarco una ceja con intriga. ¿Qué diablos hacían ellos dos en una situación así? ¿Exactamente que había visto? Y ¿Por qué mierda le importaba?

Solo era su antigua compañera de equipo, repitió en su cabeza, se trataba de la niña débil y llorona que dejo atrás junto al rubio para superarse. Nunca se destaco demasiado, gracias a Naruto o él mismo que siempre atacaban en conjunto o solo para competir, ellos dos deseaban y necesitaban el entrenamiento, el poder.

Ella simplemente se conformo con el papel secundario.

Pero quizás aun guardaba ese instinto de protección hacia ella. Aunque nunca lo diría, por supuesto.

Desde que se cruzaron en su camino, surgió una amalgama de emociones que creía olvidadas.

Furia, ese idiota de Naruto podía fastidiarlo solo con unas palabras, cosa que nadie ha logrado en los tres años que se marcho de Konoha. Pero mas allá de eso, se dio cuenta que su equipo significaba mas de lo que creía para él. Porque su cuerpo y mente respondían sin consentimiento a las interacciones del rubio y la pelirrosa. Perdía el control de la situación y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Soledad, esa amarga sensación que lo reseguía desde chico volvía de forma esporádica ahora que veía como su antiguo equipo interactuaba y se preguntaba como se habrían dado las cosas si su clan no hubiera sido asesinado, si su vida no girara en torno a la venganza. Se fue y consiguió poder, se dedico día y noche a entrenar superando cada vez más sus limites, obligándose a seguir de pie. Lo consiguió y formo un equipo, un equipo habilidoso que lo ayudaría con sus objetivos, pero después de eso no quedaba nada.

No los unía ningún lazo.

Calidez. Era inexplicable como con el paso de cada hora su estomago se contraía con el agradable calor que había olvidado. Primero lo atribuyo a la paz del fin de su largo camino de muertes que finalizaba en Madara. Pero enseguida lo negó. Era completamente distinto a la ansiedad y rabia que sentía en su lugar al pensar en el Uchiha mayor. Era una calidez casi…familiar. Y eso lo asusto. ¿Cómo es que esas personas de las que se alejo por años eran capaces de producirle eso?

E irremediablemente surgió la esperanza, por más que quisiera ocultarlo. ¿Qué tal si todavía podía construir un futuro? Si su vida no se basaba en muertes y perdidas, si mas allá de toda la locura y la desolación que sufrió le esperaba un futuro un poco mejor. Él todavía consideraba a Konoha su hogar, siempre lo seria, aunque las personas de mas alta jerarquía de su villa le desagraden. Era el lugar donde una vez tuvo una familia, donde fue feliz.

Se mordió la mejilla desde el interior de su boca alejando sus pensamientos molestos y se esforzó por mantener la fina pared que lo separaba de los lazos con los demás _no hay distracciones Sasuke, solo el fin de Madara._

_-_Pues la verdad que la compadezco, yo en su lugar preferiría sumergirme en el agua con la esperanza de perder el conocimiento antes que Karin empiece con su brote psicótico de celos.-le comento Suigetsu a Naruto que coincidía con un exagerado asentimiento de cabeza en concordancia. Al parecer ya quedo atrás su pequeña pelea.

-¿Celos de que?-pregunto el rubio.

-De Sasuke obviamente, cualquier persona del sexo femenino que se le acerque y obtenga la mas minima atención de él, pasa a ser el blanco del mal humor y lo inhumanamente insoportable que se pone.-el peliblanco se encogió de hombros con expresión cansada.

-¡Pues si intenta hacerle algo a Sakura-chan se las vera conmigo ttebayo!-aseguro Naruto con decisión.-¿Verdad Sai-baka?-el pelinegro asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que Sakura no va a necesitarnos.-aseguro Sai.

.

.

Sakura no podía negar que le agradaban las aguas termales, mas allá de la insinuación de Suigetsu. Estaba segura de que su amigo iba a poner un ojo especial en él por ella, como siempre para cuidarla. Una sonrisa sincera surcó sus labios. Su cuerpo se relajo de inmediato en la agradable temperatura del agua, para su fortuna, el lugar estaba vacío, y a unos metros sobre unas sillas estaban descansando unas batas.

Lastima la compañía…

-Ni te creas que no me di cuenta de cómo miras a _mi _sasuke-kun.-la pelirroja apunto acusadora a la otra mujer que apretaba los puños debajo del agua conteniendo toda su furia.-¡Estoy segura que planeas algo, y déjame decirte que no voy a dejarte!

Paciencia…

-¡Sasuke-kun nunca se fijaría en una perra de pelo rosado como tu! A él le gustan mas las mujeres maduras, ¡No las niñitas tontas!

Calma…

-Tu no lo conoces! Me pidió por favor que lo acompañe, a ti solo te desecho como una basura.

Respira…

-¿Porque no te conformas con el rubio idiota que te acompaña? Se ve de lejos que le gustas, además, es un poco guapo, no tanto como mi sasuke-kun por supuesto. ¿Por qué necesitas que todos te presten atención?

¡¿Qué dijiste zorra?!

-¡Callate! ¡No me interesa Sasuke! ¡No hace falta que hagas tanto maldito escándalo por esto!-se levanto de un salto del agua con mirada furiosa, sin importarle su desnudez.-¡Pero no te atrevas a volver a hablar así de Naruto! ¡Él es mil veces mejor que tu! Y es irritante, lo se, ¡Pero no de la forma que tu lo eres! ¡Prefiero mil veces a ese idiota que a ti! La única que puede hablarle de esa forma soy yo ¿entendiste? Compartimos cosas que nunca nadie va a poder superar, ¡Así que cierra la maldita boca antes de hablar de él!

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sentía demasiado calor como para permanecer más en ese lugar. Miro una última vez a Karin, que tenia los ojos abiertos con asombro, y la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero al menos no estaba dejando salir ninguna estupidez más. Salio del agua, tomo su bata blanca sobre la silla y luego de ajustarla en su cintura salió a toda prisa del lugar.

.

.

.

Suigetsu se tapo la boca para intentar ocultar sus carcajadas. Y miro al rubio que tenía la expresión más graciosa que había visto en años. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con fuerza, su boca balbuceaba palabras in entendibles de las que solo podía descifrar dattebayo y Sakura-chan y se había levantado haciendo movimientos ansiosos mientras se envolvía de manera apresurada una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Las paredes de este lugar eran realmente finas.

-Te dije que Karin reaccionaria así.-comento el peliblanco mirando con atención como el rubio se apresuraba a secarse un poco.

-¡Es una loca ttebayo!-concedió Naruto, pero una enorme sonrisa se dejaba ver en su cara.-¡Bueno, voy a pedir mas batas!-anuncio alegre, caminando hacia la salida.

-Hay toallas de sobra.-comento Suigetsu enarcando una ceja mientras lo miraba divertido por su nerviosismo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si, si! Entonces voy… ¡voy al baño teme!-se disculpo con una excusa que a los oídos se Sasuke sonó patética.

-No sabia que la señorita Sakura y Naruto-san fueran algo.-comento Juugo mirando por donde había salido el joven apresurado. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza y sin decir palabra se levanto para salir del lugar.

-Parece que alguien esta enojado- comento Suigetsu a Juugo. El gran hombre se preocupo, el pelinegro estaba actuando muy extraño desde que su antiguo equipo rondaba a su alrededor. No podía decir si era un cambio bueno o malo.

Pero algo estaba cambiando.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba apresurada hacia su habitación, los comentarios fuera de lugar de la mujer pelirroja lograron desencajarla. Por Sasuke, por Naruto. ¿Qué derecho tenia ella de hablar como si conociera la situación?

Nadie podría entender jamás la relación del equipo siete.

Finalmente estaban juntos de nuevo, no en la forma en que siempre soñó. Pero juntos al fin, Naruto estaba feliz y ella también. Naruto… todavía no estaba segura de cual de todas las palabras que le dijo Karin fue la que logro detonarla. Pero podía asegurar que fue donde se metió con su rubio amigo.

Ella iba a defenderlo siempre, así como él hizo con ella todos estos años, uno era el sostén del otro. No sabia como calificarlo, Naruto era su mejor amigo, pero a veces pensaba que la palabra amigo era demasiado…pequeña.

Naruto era todo.

Era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Podía cumplir cualquier papel que quiera. La protegía de cualquiera, la ponía delante de todos, incluso de su propia persona. La hacia reír, enfadar, preocupar, llorar, pera volver a reír con sus estupideces.

Entonces ¿Qué sentía?

Sasuke estaba cerca nuevamente y eso le producía sentimientos nuevos, seguía sintiendo algo por el pelinegro, pero no lo describiría como amor, su estomago seguía apretándose cuando lo veía, seguía preocupándose por él hasta el punto de dar su vida si hacia falta, quería que su vida sea mejor y acompañarlo en lo que necesite, lo seguía queriendo sin dudar.

Pero lo mismo le pasaba con Naruto.

¿Era acaso posible que le gusten dos personas?

-¡Sakura-chan!-la pelirrosa volteo la cabeza para ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor, inmediatamente sus mejillas se calentaron. _Maldición. _Estaba en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de todos, pero se volteo hacia él.

-Na-Naruto.-¿Desde cuando hablaba como Hinata? Joder. ¡Era solo su amigo! El se paro en frente de ella sonriendo con las manos detrás de la cabeza en esa pose tan característica. Lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso por algo.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno...nada. Solo quería verte.-dijo apenado. No iba a contarle que escucho como lo defendió, sabia de antemano que ella lo negaría o le daría una excusa y un buen golpe. La conocía demasiado. Ella afirmo sus manos sobre el nudo de la bata, y ahí se puso a pensar que debajo de eso seguramente no llevaba nada, el calor de repente aumento.

-¡Oh! Como están los demás? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto intentando alejar su vista del amplio pecho del rubio, que aun se veía húmedo, sus brazos no eran extremadamente musculosos, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo ver fuerte, su mandíbula recta y varonil. Sus enormes ojos azules brillaban como siempre y su cabello rubio caía en punta sobre su rostro, se había convertido en un joven apuesto. Claro que lo noto, desde que volvió de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya luego de casi tres años sin verse.

-Sasuke-teme me dijo que mañana por la mañana. Pasaremos la noche aquí.-contesto mirando la forma en que ella inconscientemente se mordió el labio, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de una forma muy tierna.- ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas muy roja.-dijo con malicia, de acuerdo, ese no era el tipo de comportamiento que tenia en general con ella. Pero haberla escuchado defenderlo de esa forma y tenerla ahora en frente con solo una bata hizo que cambie un poco el juego.

Sakura iba a responderle, pero una mano en su frente la callo, el rubio estaba comprobando su temperatura, se quedo quieta, viendo de cerca su rostro, admirando las marcas en sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, y su boca ligeramente entreabierta a unos centímetros de la suya. Era alto, lo sabia, pero de cerca era aun mas intimidante su cuerpo, que la cubría por completo, sintiéndose pequeña.

Su mano hizo un lento recorrido hasta su mejilla, y pudo jurar que estaban mas calientes si era eso posible, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su mano era tan calida, tan reconfortante que simplemente lo dejo, miro sus ojos y la estaban mirando embelesado, con una mirada que nunca le dio, sintiendo que sus rodillas flaqueaban apoyo su mano en su pecho para sostenerse. Error. Una corriente corrió por todo su cuerpo.

Un fuerte golpe resonó.

Sasuke había cerrado la puerta de su habitación tras ellos.

Naruto se aparto como si quemara, evitando mirarla.

-No tienes fiebre.

Y antes de que sea capaz de hablar desapareció por el pasillo sin voltearse a verla.

.

.

.

**Buenas! Para responder a sus preguntas, aun no estoy segura si va a ser sasusaku o narusaku. Me gustan las dos parejas. Supongo que lo que más les guste a ustedes. Si bien en este hay interacción narusaku, habrá un poco de las dos parejas. **

**Suigetsu es un idiota, pero me cae bien, creo que le aporta un poco de diversión a la historia. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Decisiones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio fue el primero en levantarse, mentiría si dijera que durmió más de unos minutos, el suceso de ayer en la noche le rondó la cabeza en todo momento. Ni siquiera quiso comer antes de acostarse, solo para evitar a cierta mujer. Se maldijo una y mil veces, por comportarse de esa forma con ella.

Solo logro asustarla

Se vistió e hizo su camino al baño, estuvo infinitamente agradecido de que su cuarto sea compartido con Sai y no con Sasuke. Se odio por no haber notado su presencia, estaba tan enfocado en la pelirrosa... no sabia a ciencia cierta si estaba enojado, es decir, él nunca demostraba nada, pero podía sentir el aire mas pesado a su alrededor. ¿Acaso era por lo que vio? Él rechazo a Sakura siempre, desde pequeños la hizo llorar.

Por eso estaba él para intentar que se ria luego, aunque lo trate como un idiota a veces y la haga enfadar, todo lo que hacia era para intentar aliviar su malestar. Es más, siempre respeto su amor por el Uchiha y no se atrevió a decirle directamente lo que sentía, porque sabia cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

Pero sus sentimientos seguían ahí.

Y sabía que al único que podía respetar para ella era Sasuke, por mucho que le pese.

Se miro en el espejo, unas notables ojeras moradas envolvían la parte inferior de sus ojos, si existía algo que le molestaba era no poder dormir, y por la razón de su desvelo, estaba aun mas cansado. Se prometió que al regresar a Konoha se compensaría con una siesta de tres días y cinco tazones de ramen. Se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara y se pasó los dedos para desenredar su cabello. Luego salió para encontrar a Sai con un libro sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué estas leyendo a estas horas?-preguntó con una ceja alzada, que costumbres raras tenia este idiota. El ANBU se volteó a mirarlo inexpresable.

-Es un libro sobre las relaciones de parejas.-respondió de lo más normal.

-¿Y porque diablos quieres saber de eso?-en verdad no sabia si asustarse o no. Aun no confirmaba para que lado iban los gustos del chico, solo esperaba haberle dejado lo suficientemente claro que a él le gustaba Sakura y solo Sakura.

-No es para mí. Es para ti.-una gota se resbalo por la frente del jinchuriki, ¿Acaso era una proposición? Su cara se puso verde.-Según lo que dice mi libro, tú y Sakura son como una pareja.-terminó cerrando el libro con una sonrisa.

-...

-Aunque entiendo que ahora que esta Sasuke debe ser difícil para ti poder acercarte a ella. Desde mi punto de vista solo esta confundida.- ¿Desde cuando Sai era psicólogo? Es más ¿Desde cuando opinaba de sentimientos?

Pero ¿Qué tal si tenia razón?

Quizás ella sentía algo, por pequeño que sea por él, pero tenia miedo de arruinar su amistad.

.

.

Suigetsu Juugo y Sai salieron juntos tal como había ordenado Sasuke, el peliblanco miraba con desconfianza al ANBU, era un tipo de pocas palabras, apenas y lo había escuchado hablar con el rubio, siempre imperturbable y calmado, a decir verdad... le recordaba un poco a Juugo, los dos caminaban tras él, miro al pelinaranja que llevaba una capa como todos para evitar ser reconocidos, se dirigían a registrar alojamientos, era sabido que personas con la capa de akatsuki no serian bienvenidos por ninguna aldea por el peligro que representaban. Pero siempre estaban los hoteles de mala muerte que eran lo suficientemente osados para hacer negocios con ellos para ganar dinero. Y el peliblanco conocía ese tipo de hotel.

Luego de caminar unos quince minutos en el mas deprimente silencio, del cual Suigetsu estaba ansioso por que terminara, vieron un pequeño callejón que a pesar de la luz del día, estaba claramente mas oscuro y tenebroso que la calle por donde transitaban. Los tres detuvieron sus pasos y miraron en el fondo del oscuro lugar, donde un cartel pequeño era iluminado por tenues luces rojas.

-¿Crees que es aquí?-pregunto Sai examinando el lugar, un contenedor de basura que se veía repleto dejando rastros en todo el piso, cables colgaban de un lado a otro en los postes, las paredes con la pintura salida hace años, le costaba imaginar que este lugar fuese elegido por gente de akatsuki.

-Claro.-respondió Suigetsu dando unos pasos hacia la puerta de madera debajo del cartel. El pelinegro y Juugo se encogieron de hombros siguiéndolo para ponerse detrás.-Estoy seguro que prefieren este...lugar-dijo mirando con desagrado la fachada-A dormir a la intemperie. Así sean unos malditos asesinos tienen sentido común.

Sin esperar respuesta, giro el picaporte dando un paso adelante inmediatamente después de que se escucho el clic de la puerta.

Bien. Sin duda esperaba algo peor, si bien no era un hotel de lujo, podía confundirse con una humilde posada. Las paredes de madera al igual que el piso, un mostrador a la derecha de la entrada, una chimenea en frente y en el fondo una escalera, donde supuso que conducían a las habitaciones. En el mostrador, un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximados, de mirada dura y pelo castaño. Apoyo los codos sobre el mostrador examinándolos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-cuestionó con expresión dudosa.

-Buenos días.-saludó Juugo-Estamos buscando a unos hombres que posiblemente lleven capas negras con símbolos rojos.-comento el pelinaranja. Decidió hablar primero, ya que usualmente poseía mas paciencia que su compañero de pelo blanco.- ¿Usted ha visto algo?

-Akatsuki.-confirmó el hombre apartando la mirada para tomar unas boletas del mostrador, por unos momentos no dijo nada más, continuo con su labor haciendo caso omiso a su presencia, Suigetsu comenzó a golpear la punta de su sandalia contra el piso, intentando calmar su creciente irritabilidad.-¿Qué les hace pensar que voy a decirles cualquier cosa?

Ahí va, lo mismo de siempre. El espadachín se adelanto de inmediato y dejo un fajo de dinero, a lo que el hombre le dio una sonrisa.

-No puedo decirles mucho, solo los aloje una noche. Partieron muy temprano ayer en la madrugada. Pero escuche que dijeron algo acerca de la aldea de la lluvia.-ante la mirada de interés que le arrojo el peliblanco continuo.-Eran dos hombres, lo único que me dijeron fue que no querían comer y luego me pagaron.

-¿Ellos vienen regularmente por aquí?-esta vez pregunto Sai, apuntando mentalmente todo tipo de información.

-Una vez...sin embargo fue hace mucho tiempo. No son clientes regulares me temo.-aseveró mientras contaba el monto de dinero.

-¿Cualquier otra cosa que recuerde? ¿Los vió heridos?-el pelinaranja indagó.

-No lo parecían, de cualquier modo es un poco difícil de decir bajo las enormes capas que llevan.

Suigetsu soltó un suspiro, ese tipo no sabia nada mas, y si lo sabía no iba a decirlo. Tomó el mango de su espada y en un movimiento apunto el cuello del hombre que dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendido.

-Si lo que nos dijiste fue mentira...-comenzó apretando la punta en su cuello.

-¡N-No! Lo juro... ustedes me pagaron lo suficiente. ¡No se nada más!-balbuceó sudando frío, miro suplicante a los otros dos hombres pidiendo ayuda y afortunadamente fue escuchado cuando Juugo puso su mano en el hombro de su atacante.

-Es suficiente, Sasuke no quiere problemas.-le cortó Juugo dándole una mirada seria, Sai se adelanto y salió del lugar siendo seguido por el pelinaranja que miró en advertencia el peliblanco.

Suigetsu resopló y bajo el arma, el dueño del lugar se paso el brazo por la frente con alivio y el espadachín afiló los ojos recorriendo el lugar rápidamente. Al poco tiempo diviso una estantería colmada de lo que parecían ser whiskys y licores. Con una sonrisa se acercó con pasos decididos y tomó una al azar a lo que el hombre lo miro confundido.

-Vamos hombre, lo que tienes allí cubre con creces esta botella.-dijo señalando la cantidad de dinero antes dada. Con una sonrisa y un guiño salio finalmente del bar.

.

.

La mujer pelirrosa caminaba al lado del rubio que daba pasos lentos con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que ella volvía a mirar el suelo, una parte de ella le ordenaba actuar con normalidad y comportarse como una persona adulta, mientras que la otra le recordaba lo nerviosa y avergonzada que seguía, para aumentar su incomodidad su acompañante se mantenía extrañamente callado, mala señal.

Naruto _siempre_ tenía tema de conversación.

Y los únicos pensamientos que le rondaban era la escena del día anterior confundiéndola cada vez más y más. Naruto nunca hizo un solo movimiento en ella para hacerle notar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando habían compartido misiones juntos y se veían en la necesidad de dormir cerca. Aunque eso no significaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de las enormes sonrisas que le daba o el excesivo buen humor, o la forma en que se acercaba a su futon en medio de la noche. Ella se daba cuenta de eso...y de la seguridad que le daba tenerlo tan cerca.

Recordó tortuosamente el toque de sus manos calidas contra su mejilla, incluso eso podía considerarse como un gesto amistoso que solo malinterpreto. Es decir, él siempre se preocupo por ella ante cualquier cosa que le sucediera, era solo otra de las tantas veces.

Pero sus ojos...

Simplemente quedo perdida en el azul tan poderoso y lleno de amor, encontró su mirada tan atrapante como hipnótica. Su cuerpo respondió sin permiso a su presencia, esa sensación traidora que la lleno en cuanto su mano la tocó o susurro su nombre. Era tan diferente su manera de dirigirse a ella que al resto, incluso diferente a Sasuke.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza en un intento desesperado por dejar de pensar.

Naruto la miró por el rabillo del ojo y contuvo una carcajada, ojala y pudiera saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera. Aunque no era muy difícil de descifrar, estaba en una discusión interna de las suyas.

Él las conocía bien.

Sus movimientos exagerados de cabeza, la forma en que apretaba sus manos en un puño, como susurraba incoherencias casi inaudibles y su mirada estancada en el suelo. Si, Haruno Sakura era un manojo de nervios. Y por alguna razón eso le fascinaba. Pero decidió dejarla en paz por el momento y no decir nada que pueda hacerla explotar. No decir nada.

Desviando su atención, capto a Sasuke que caminaba junto a la mujer pelirroja desagradable que se le había pegado como una abeja a la miel desde que salieron en la mañana temprano buscando rastros de Madara. Se separaron en dos grupos y ellos iban a buscar en lugares más públicos, es decir, bares, que es donde los chismes corrían con más libertad. Es de conocimiento popular que si hay alcohol de por medio hasta los desconocidos se vuelven amigos. Lo único que esperaba era partir rápido, ya estaba harto de vagar sin rumbo y desorientado. Ansiaba desde lo más profundo reencontrarse con el maldito de Madara y Tobi para hacerles pagar lo que le hicieron a Sakura.

-¡Oi, Sasuke!-gritó corriendo para ponerse al día con el susodicho que lo miro de soslayo.- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? ¿Simplemente pateamos la puerta y exigimos nombres y lugares?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Claro que no dobe.-el Uchiha cerró los ojos.-Por eso hay que pensar un plan. No podemos entrar todos, y debemos tener mucho cuidado de no levantar sospechas de quienes somos.- los cuatro se detuvieron ya que al final de la calle había una taberna que parecía bastante concurrida a pesar de la temprana hora.

-¿Y eso porque?-cuestiono el joven levantando una ceja ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iban a entrar entonces?

-Porque a ti te conocen por ser el jinchuriki, y a mi por mi clan además de ser un. No creo que confíen mucho en nosotros dos, presentamos una amenaza para la aldea.-soltó un suspiro cansado, claro que podría ser todo mas fácil si entraba con un su sharingan amenazando al primero que vea, pero a decir verdad serian demasiados problemas y alboroto innecesarios.

-¡Yo tengo una idea Sasuke-kun!-canturreo Karin pegándose a su brazo, Sasuke rodó los ojos ¿Cuándo iba a entender que odiaba que no respetaran su espacio personal? –Sakura y yo podemos hacerlo.-la pelirrosa levanto la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre y miro a la chica sorprendida.

-¿Ustedes?-preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto!-se acomodó las gafas con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-A mi no me reconocerán y a ella tampoco. Además, podemos ser mas eficaces a la hora de sacar información a los hombres.-el pelinegro decidió ignorar la mirada insinuante y la forma en que se mordió el labio.

Sakura quiso protestar, decirle que era la discípula de la poderosa Tsunade, la Hokage de Konoha, la mejor medico Ninja después de su maestra y que seguramente la reconocerían por su pelo rosa. Pero decidió guardar silencio. En cierto modo tenia razón, aunque la reconocieran nadie le temería. Al menos como a sus dos compañeros.

-De ninguna manera.-aseveró Sasuke entendiendo a lo que se refería la mujer. Ella planeaba ir con _Sakura _a ese lugar lleno de asquerosos hombres para exhibirse con el fin de conseguir algo de información. Claro que no, tenía que haber otra forma.

-Oh Sasuke, no te preocupes por mi.-dijo la muchacha de gafas con un rubor intenso.-Estaré bien, además estará tu compañera para ayudarme.-dijo soltándose al fin del brazo del pelinegro que agradeció mentalmente. Sakura vio la mirada maliciosa que le dio y supo que planeaba algo.-Necesitamos encontrar rápidamente a Madara.-y ese fue el punto sensible que presiono.

Sasuke debatió unos segundos y luego asintió.

Claro que Sakura sabia lo que Karin quería hacer, quería sorprender al Uchiha y mostrar sus encantos en el bar para dejar en claro lo _mujer_ que era y la cantidad de hombres que podía manejar, ella sabia que no era del todo por Sasuke.

Esto era una competencia entre ellas.

La mujer de ojos jade vio como la pelirroja se subió un poco más sus pantalones cortos negros y bajo unos cuatro centímetros el cierre de su chaqueta lila mostrando mas piel aún y le echó una mirada retadora. A lo que ella ahogo un gemido de frustración, todo sea por la bendita información para el desgraciado de Sasuke. Derrotada mentalmente se vio en la obligación de seguirle el juego bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes y procedió a retirar el pantalón bajo su pollera. Ya que no poseía una delantera infartante probaría suerte con sus piernas de las cuales, porque negarlo, estaba lo suficientemente conforme.

Por supuesto que evito mirar a los hombres solo por si acaso. Ya tenía una cuota de vergüenza que estaba por venir.

Sasuke y Naruto habían apartado la mirada con un ligero sonrojo que trataron de ocultar.

-No van a entrar solas.-declaro Sasuke.-Nosotros estaremos en una mesa cerca de la barra.-Karin asintió soñadora y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eso era lo más cercano que recibiría de Sasuke como una forma de protección.

-¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan! Nosotros te protegeremos! ¿Verdad, teme?-Naruto por fin le hablo con una enorme sonrisa que contagio en su rostro.

-Hn. Vamos usuratonkachi.

Naruto gruñó una blasfemia dirigida al pelinegro y lo siguió.

Bien, ahora estaba sola, sola con Karin.

Y no tuvo que esperar el primer movimiento, al segundo siguiente, como una ráfaga de viento, la mujer se puso delante de ella con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

-Mira pelo de chicle, no me interesa lo que pase, no te metas en mi camino, y trata de sonreír, esa cara de solterona va a espantar a cuanto hombre haya dentro.-presionó con tono molesto.

Y aquí vamos otra vez...

-Se supone que debemos trabajar juntas Karin.-espetó ella lo mas tranquila que pudo.

-¡Claro que no! Yo voy a conseguir lo que quiere mi Sasuke-kun y tu vas a quedar como la patética virgen que eres.-le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona. Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos dices?-contestó apretando los puños.

-eso mismo, estuviste en la infancia con Sasuke y nunca tuviste sexo con él ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Éramos unos niños!- se defendió cruzándose de brazos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡puff! Como si no hubiese estado bueno igual. ¿Y tu amigo el rubio?

-¿Eh? Naruto? ¿estas loca? ¡Es mi amigo!-gritó exasperada.

-Si, si.-dijo con un ademán de mano restándole importancia.-Eso no es excusa. Debes ser la única de tu aldea que se mantiene virgen. ¿O piensas que Sasuke y tu amigo lo son? Todavía recuerdo cuando Sasuke y y-

-¡Vamos al maldito lugar!-la pelirroja no pudo continuar porque fue arrastrada por una Sakura furiosa en dirección a la taberna. Karin, contenta con su cometido, esbozo una media sonrisa.

.

.

-Esto no me gusta nada tebbayo...-murmuro el rubio con una mano bajo su mentón apoyando el brazo en la mesa. Junto al Uchiha eligieron una mesa junto a un ventanal que daba a la calle y en diagonal a la barra por lo que serian capaces de espiar sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Naruto analizo la situación. No estaba para nada conforme. ¿Por qué ella debía meterse en esa clase de asuntos? Si bien era de suma importancia, no por eso se sentía menos desagradable. Claro que ante la idea de Karin apeló al sentido común de Sasuke para no parecer tan desesperado. Espero como ultima esperanza que Sakura se negara, pero ella nunca le negaría la ayuda a nadie, menos a Sasuke. Desde su ultimo "encuentro" a solas con la chica intentaba enmendar su relación y volver a la normalidad.

Mostrarse sobre protector estaba fuera de cuestión, pero como su _amigo_ se vio en la obligación de velar por su seguridad y mantener alejados a los tipos que intenten pasarse de listos.

-Hn. Debemos esperar.-contestó el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Aunque a decir verdad ya se estaba impacientando un poco ¿Qué les hacia tardar tanto? Para matar el tiempo habían pedido dos cafés, cortado para Naruto y negro y cargado para él.

-Es fácil para ti, que eres un culo todo el día. ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡Oii, Sasukee!

Dio una rápida ojeada al lugar, las mesas estaban en su mayoría ocupadas y en la barra se sentaban tres hombres con una cerveza cada uno. Pronto la idea le disgusto, ahora que se fijaba bien, estaban rodeados del sexo masculino, la única mujer presente era la camarera que se estaba lejos de considerarse atractiva. Rasgaba los treinta años y su contextura era demasiado delgada, sus facciones cansadas y serias.

Intentó mirar por la ventana a la espera de las dos mujeres de exótico cabello, pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada. Frunció el ceño. Estúpida Karin y sus estúpidos planes.

Como si la hubieran invocado, la pelirroja abrió la puerta dando un primer paso ruidoso que sonó en el piso de madera, haciendo notar su presencia. Sus gafas desaparecieron y con una sonrisa coqueta comenzó a hablar con el hombre a su derecha, que la miro con una sonrisa socarrona y señalo a la barra. Ese era el cocinero.

Sasuke golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano.

Otro golpe sonó, mas bajo que el anterior. Era ella.

La pelirrosa entro con normalidad, miro en dirección a la barra y se acerco con paso firme donde Karin ya se acomodaba y cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho en su típica pose de zorra. Decidió terminar lo más rápido posible, esa idiota le irritaba demasiado. Corrió el banco de madera y se sentó cruzándose de piernas a la derecha de la mujer pidiéndole al barman un daiquiri de frutilla. Algo ligero. Eran apenas las 11 de la mañana. El joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes le sonrío con un asentimiento.

Sasuke la recorrió por completo, se acomodaba unos mechones rosados tras la oreja mientras actuaba una buena relación con Karin. Sus piernas se veían mucho más largas y suaves sin ese short debajo, y estaba tentado con inclinar la cabeza para ver si llevaba algo, cualquier cosa bajo la pollera demasiado corta para su gusto. Las miradas masculinas no se hicieron esperar, y para aumentar su furia parecía que la mayoría estaba dirigida a la molestia.

Maldita Sakura y su pollera reveladora.

En su visión entro el barman que las atendió con anterioridad, depositando sus respectivos tragos con una sonrisa en particular dirigida a su ex compañera. ¿Qué demonios...? Sakura le dio una media sonrisa y pago una suma de dinero. Inmediatamente comenzó a beber moviendo ligeramente la punta de su pie, el pelinegro capto como Karin dirigió su atención a un hombre de unos treinta años sentado a su izquierda.

-¿Qué hace una mujer por estos lugares?-le pregunto el hombre con fingido interés. Karin se volteo de lado para apreciarlo y le sonrío fingiendo inocencia.

-Oh, en realidad estoy buscando a alguien.-comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Quizás pueda ayudarte.-ofreció.- ¿De quien se trata? Conozco a casi toda la aldea.

-¿De verdad? Pues me temo que no es de aquí. El sujeto se llama Madara y viaja con un acompañante. ¿Alguna idea?-la mirada pacifica del hombre cambio drásticamente y en su lugar apareció la duda y desconfianza.

-¿Madara? Estoy seguro que no sabes lo que dices.-aseveró el hombre.

Sakura miraba su trago pero estaba metida en cada palabra del desconocido, un movimiento a su derecha la desconcentro y en un segundo un joven ocupo el asiento a su lado, bien, era su turno.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-tenia una voz fresca y amigable, cuando levanto la vista para contestarle no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas. _Mierda..._ pelo oscuro como la noche en una coleta corta con algunos mechones irregulares cubriendo su rostro, ojos azules y una sonrisa brillante. Debía rondar los veinticinco años.

-Sakura... es Sakura.-contesto saliendo del trance. Su sonrisa se amplio aun mas.

-Lindo nombre, me gusta.-concedió acercándose un poco sobre ella.-Yo me llamo Kaito.

Los puños del rubio se apretaron con fuerza y Sasuke apretó la mandíbula mirando fijamente.

Sakura sonrio en respuesta.

-¿Qué hacen tu y tu amiga en este lugar?-la pelirrosa se contuvo de soltar una estruendosa carcajada. La palabra _amiga_ no las calificaría exactamente.

-Oh... solo estamos en busca de miembros de akatsuki. ¿Has oído de ellos?-puso especial atención a la reacción del joven.

-Claro que si, los crucé ayer. Pero ya sabes, cualquiera con un poco de amor por su vida se aleja lo más rápido posible. Esos tipos son unos criminales.-contesto haciéndole una seña al barman para un tequila.

-Si, lo se. Pero digamos que tengo asuntos pendientes con ellos.-Kaito sonrío en respuesta.

-Chica ruda ¿Eh? Bien, no voy a preguntar. Asuntos personales seguro.-afirmo con un gesto calido.-Y supongo que esos dos que no nos quitan la vista de encima te mandaron para eso ¿no?-dijo sereno bebiendo de un solo trago el contenido del pequeño vaso.

Sakura parpadeo sorprendida. Como para corroborar giro su cabeza a la izquierda y efectivamente ahí estaban los dos. Sasuke golpeaba los dedos contra la mesa impaciente, juro ver un destello rojo en sus ojos. Naruto se erguía sobre su asiento. Parecía a punto de saltar ante cualquier movimiento y sus ojos brillaban en la furia. Se contuvo de suspirar profundamente. Todo marchaba medianamente bien, para que los dos estúpidos arruinaran todo.

-¿Cómo lo notaste?

-Bueno, bastaría decir que soy un ANBU.-contestó recargando un codo en la barra.

-Supongo- le dio una media sonrisa.-Así que... ¿Puedes decirme cualquier cosa?-preguntó esperanzada. No tenia idea de cómo coquetear con un chico, pero supuso que no hacia falta. Al fin y al cabo él se acerco a ella y además, parecía inofensivo. Decidió actuar natural.

-Mmm...-puso una mano bajo su barbilla pensando.-Claro. Esta en mis genes ser un caballero para tu suerte- bromeo haciéndola soltar una risita.-Uno de los dos estaba herido, no identifique cual. Pero note una discontinuidad en su flujo de chakra.

Sakura recordó su último encuentro. El final para el rubio y ella fue desastroso, a punto de perder sus vidas ambos. La inundo la desesperación, la tristeza, soledad y rabia que sintió cuando vio todo perdido. Cuando fue testigo como la luz de Naruto se apagó.

Sus heridas estaban por todos lados. Gracias a la aparición de Sai y las píldoras del soldado de Tsunade pudieron soportarlo. En cuanto ella se sintió mejor ayudo a Naruto a terminar de curar las heridas mas importantes, pero ni Madara ni Tobi contaban con un Ninja medico para curarlos. Era justo que siguieran en mal estado.

La pelirrosa salio de su trance cuando escucho la estruendosa risa de Karin, que estaba colgada del brazo del otro hombre recordándole a la forma en que acosaba al Uchiha. La miro apenada, ¿Acaso se olvidó de lo que estaban buscando?

-Dime Aoi-san ¿Dónde esta tu mansión?-preguntó la pelirroja fregándose contra el hombre que a esas alturas apenas se mantenía en pie.

_Es una ladrona_. Omitió el lamentable espectáculo que daba su compañera y miro a Kaito que había puesto otro daiquiri frente a ella.

-No es necesario, gracias. Tengo que irme.-se excuso negando con las manos.

-¡Tsk! Creo que es inútil coquetear contigo ahora, debes decirle a esos dos que calmen sus nervios.-le dijo refiriéndose al Uchiha y Uzumaki. Se acerco a su oído lentamente y subió su mano para pasar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, a lo que la mujer se quedo quieta.-Pero me debes una cita.

.

.

Naruto se levanto de un salto de la silla tomando un kunai.

-Encárgate de Karin.-Sasuke paso a su lado con una velocidad impresionante.

.

.

Sakura reacciono cuando su visión quedo obstruida por un cuerpo mucho mas alto que le daba la espalda. Subió la vista hasta la nuca del hombre, que tenia cortos cabellos negros irregulares con destellos azulados. Sintió la boca seca. Sasuke parecía una barrera poderosa e impenetrable entre ella y Kaito.

-Vámonos.-ordeno. El tono de su voz no daba lugar a negativas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto con furia ¿Cómo podía aparecer de repente y arruinar todo? Él ya estaba al tanto del plan. Él acepto dejar en sus manos todo. Intento apartarlo, pero sus pies estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo, con un resoplido poco discreto se levanto mirándolo. Exigiendo una explicación.

-Debemos irnos.-le dijo, sin embargo sus ojos no la miraron ni un momento. Los oscuros y fríos ojos Uchiha se mantenían clavados en Kaito, que ante la persistente mirada del hombre se levanto también y endureció sus facciones.

-Solo hablamos, es de mala educación interrumpir de esa manera.-_¡Oh no!_ Lo ultimo que hacia falta ahora es una pelea.

-Hn. Ya terminaron.-asevero. Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y tomo la muñeca de Sakura arrastrándola a la salida.

-¡Oye! ¡Sasuke, sueltame!-se quejo la kunoichi en cuanto salieron a la calle, el pelinegro no se detuvo y la arrastro unos metros mas, para estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Eso fue totalmente innecesario!-acuso cuando fue libre de su agarre.

Él se limito a fruncir el ceño y mirarla con su característica superioridad.

-Sigues siendo molesta.-respondió como si esa frase explicara toda la bochornosa actuación de hace unos momentos.

-¿Yo? ¡Tu eres el idiota que arruino todo!-una ira incontenible le recorrió el cuerpo, otra vez esa maldita palabra, ¿Qué rayos significa? Para él todo es molesto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al pelinegro y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Lejos de parecerle intimidante, para Sasuke fue divertido, ni siquiera en puntas de pie llegaba a la altura de sus ojos. La expresión de furia en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas ya sea por el enojo o la vergüenza le daban un toque infantil que le dio risa.

Seguía siendo Sakura.

-¡Hmp! Karin debe haber reunido lo necesario.-justificó sin cambiar su porte, respirando el olor dulce que desprendía la mujer que parecía no notar la cercanía de su cuerpo. Una sensación de ansiedad hacia su compañera lo ataco. Frunció el ceño ante sus reacciones.

Tenía que calmarse y buscar al dobe.

Sakura se sintió ofendida ¿Karin? ¿La única mujer capaz de hacerlo era Karin para él? Sintió su orgullo herido y cuando el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para buscar al rubio, lo tomo de la manga de su traje y le dio la vuelta completamente indignada, a lo que el pelinegro la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Estamos haciendo esto para ayudarte! ¿Es que no entiendes?-grito intentando ver algo dentro de sus ojos.-Naruto esta tratando de que volvamos a ser un equipo, siempre lo quiso.-bajo un poco el tono para evitar miradas curiosas.

-No voy a cambiar y él lo sabe.

-¡Al menos lo intenta!-gruñe la pelirrosa, los Uchiha eran tan obstinados.

-Es suficiente.-Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se endureció.

-¡No, no lo es!-contradice ella desesperada, era su sueño también. Era el deseo de la Sakura de doce años.- ¿Por qué siempre nos alejas? Naruto esta-

Sasuke no lo soporto mas, la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, manteniendo su brazo en un agarre firme para acercar su cara a la suya mientras respiraba agitado. Sakura vio sus ojos y se sintió mareada, estaba claramente en el limite. El cuerpo del pelinegro tenia pequeños espasmos y por un momento pensó en pedirle perdón. Pero ¿De que? Ella no hizo nada.

Pensó que le gritaría, o simplemente utilizaría su sharingan, hasta estaba esperando que la noquee como aquella vez. En cambio se quedo mirándola, bajando hasta sus labios y cuando el tiempo se hizo extrañamente largo ella se preocupo.

Se preocupo por el calor de su mano en su cuerpo, el agarre posesivo y por su repentino ataque de ira.

Entonces Sasuke con la mano libre tomo un mechón de su pelo, tal como lo había echo el hombre en la barra y lo acomodo en su oreja. La pelirrosa lo miro extrañada, pronto sintió como la mano viajaba hasta su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y no pudo sentirse mas perdida.

Excepto cuando la mano fue suplantada por unos labios que depositaron un Sueve beso en la curvatura de su cuello.

Contuvo el aliento y lo sintió sonreír sobre su piel.

-No hables más de él.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco más largo que los capítulos anteriores. La mayoría voto por el NaruSaku, pero vamos a ver como se desarrolla la historia. Va a haber un poco de ambas parejas. Espero que estén conformes con el capitulo. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Decisiones.**

.

**Capitulo 6**

.

.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza intensa y su corazón golpeo contra su pecho. Pero su cuerpo no pudo moverse y su boca quedo entreabierta con una frase perdida. Solo hubo lugar para la sensación fresca de los labios del Uchiha, un cosquilleo nervioso y la falta de su proximidad cuando se alejo.

-Deja de hablar de él.-susurro ahora mirándola.

Sintió el peso que podía llegar a tener esos ojos en ella.

Con los suyos verdes busco una explicación, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

¿Se refería a Naruto?

Tuvo la necesidad de defender a su amigo rubio, pero se sorprendió de que a Sasuke le importara lo que ella hablara de él.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sasuke alzo una ceja expectante.

Ella bajo la cabeza y sus ojos se perdieron debajo de los mechones rosados.

Él sintió su mano temblar en la insistente tentación de volver a sentir su olor y las ganas de besar alguna parte de su cuerpo, eso lo jodía de sobremanera. Porque de pronto con la llegada de esa mujer tenia una invasión de pensamientos contradictorios entre si, porque gracias a Sakura su pared se estaba derrumbando de a poco y eso no podía permitírselo.

-Hn.-no sabía a que se refería con esa pregunta.

-Naruto.-concluyo como si fuera obvio.

Y el pelinegro sintió otra vez como una sensación desagradable le quemaba el estomago, como el enojo se hacia cargo de su mente.

-¿Qué pasa con el dobe?-cuestiono con voz fría.

-No entiendo en que te molesta que hable de él.-sus ojos jade se volvieron a encontrar con los oscuros del Uchiha y sintió lo mismo que cuando eran apenas gennin, volvió a perderse en ellos, se odio, se molesto, quiso llorar por sentirse igual, porque a pesar de todo lo que había echo seguía amándolo, seguía sintiendo ese dolor amargo de saber que nunca podría ser...

Sasuke pareció dudar unos segundos y luego volteo la mirada a un lado como un nene caprichoso.

-¡Tsk! no me molesta.-asevero cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces ¿Que fue lo de hace un momento?-preguntó ella apretando los puños.

La mirada del joven cambio a una divertida y la pelirrosa vio el brillo juguetón en sus ojos que la miraron de esa forma tan particular, de la manera en la que siempre quedaba a la deriva y atrapada a su merced, casi como si estuviera atrapada en su sharingan.

-¿Qué cosa?-indagó como si no lo recordara.

-Lo de hace un momento...-sus mejillas la traicionaron adquiriendo un tono rosado, mostrándole su vergüenza.-El beso...

-Hn.

Dio un paso mas cerca y Sakura quiso retroceder, pero en cambio lo miro retadora, estaba harta de las manías de Sasuke, harta de su manipulación y la forma en que siempre conseguía esa estúpida reacción en su cuerpo.

Al Uchiha le causo gracia su ceño fruncido y la forma en que inflo sus cachetes enojada. Levanto su brazo y apoyo su mano sobre la cabellera rosada mientras le revolvía algunos mechones.

-Solo estaba jugando.

Sakura juro ver una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Sasuke-temeeee!

Ambos giraron la cabeza. Sakura con sorpresa y Sasuke con molestia para ver a un rubio corriendo hacia ellos arrastrando una pelirroja del brazo que le insultaba sin parar. Al instante el pelinegro se alejo lo más que pudo de la pelirrosa, ella noto esto y entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-Hn, dobe.-reconoció el Uchiha mirando con superioridad a su amigo que se detuvo junto a él respirando agitado, poso su mirada en su miembro femenino del equipo taka que al notar su atención sobre ella se soltó del agarre del Uzumaki mientras se acomodaba su ropa y sacudía el polvo.

-¿Qué hicieron tanto tiempo solos?-cuestionó con una ceja alzada, inevitablemente un pequeño puchero apareció en su rostro. Su idea principal era estar cerca de Sakura, no dejarla a solas con el bastardo de Sasuke.-¡Me dejaste cargando con fosforito a mi solo!-se quejo.

La pelirrosa ahogo una carcajada, ahora sabia bien porque Naruto era su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Qué dices gato estúpido?!-vociferó ella apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¡¿Gato?! ¿Parezco un gato? ¡Al menos podrías confundirme con un zorro daltónica!-contraataco el joven con rabia e indignación.

Sasuke sintió vergüenza ajena.

Sakura se prometió explicarle mas tarde el significado de esa palabra.

-¡Mírate! ¡Da gracias que te comparo con un gato y no un mono!-le devolvió la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Cuándo sea Hokage voy a prohibirte la entrada a Konoha ttebayo!

-¿Quién quiere estar en tu estúpida aldea?

Naruto se lo pensó un momento.

-El teme va a estar allá.

Los ojos de Karin destellaron con furia.

-¡Ch! no hay forma que valla a ese lugar que no tiene nada para él.

Esas palabras quedaron en el aire y la pelirrosa no pudo evitar agachar la mirada, no con tristeza, sino con indignación.

-Sasuke vendrá.-aseguro el rubio.-Y nadie va a impedirlo, ni siquiera él.-terminó mirando discretamente a Sakura, que levanto la cabeza y cruzo sus ojos con los suyos que le dieron la seguridad que necesitaba. Ella dibujo una débil sonrisa.

-Mmm. ¿Dónde esta Suigetsu y Juugo?-preguntó el Uchiha harto de las promesas de su amigo.

-También esta Sai...-murmuro la pelirrosa con enfado. Él hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

-Lo que sea.

Como un invocado, en la esquina derecha de la calle se podían ver tres figuras de distintas contexturas que caminaban hacia ellos, el sonido de las quejas de Suigetsu se escuchaban cada vez con mas claridad, a los que sus dos acompañantes apenas y le prestaban atención.

-¡Oiii Sai!-grito el rubio agitando la mano con entusiasmo.

-Ya era hora pez inmundo.-sentencio Karin cruzándose de brazos, el peliblanco noto que su humor era aun mas irritante que de costumbre, por lo que decidió pasar de ella.

-¿Qué tienen?-pregunto Sasuke, directo al punto.

-Entramos a una posada donde parece que ellos pasaron la noche, el dueño nos dijo que su nuevo rumbo era la aldea de la lluvia, por lo poco que los escucho hablar.-contesto Juugo amablemente, Sakura notó que el gran hombre parecía tener una admiración especial con el pelinegro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sabía que allí había una base donde podrían esconderse. Pero ¿Por qué Madara aun no había echo ningún movimiento contra Konoha? Era sabido que buscaba reunir a todas las bestias, entonces ¿Por qué dejo pasar a Naruto? Aun sabiendo que sus compañeros lograron dañarlo, no veía que le impedía llevarse al inconsciente rubio con ellos.

-¡Tsk! Nunca mas vuelvas a dejarme solo con ellos, ¡son tan aburridos!-refunfuño el espadachín con cansancio.-¿Qué consiguió la zanahoria?

-No conseguí nada porque el zorro idiota me saco del bar antes de tiempo. Casi lograba que hable.

-Eso es mentira.-respondió Naruto mirándola furioso.-Estabas en un estado demasiado deplorable para ser de ayuda.-contraataco.

-Ella suele provocar vergüenza ajena a menudo-coincidió Suigetsu recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de la enojada mujer.

Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar, por no decir incomoda, era una mezcla de deja vu con nostalgia que le llenaba el pecho, era el recuerdo del equipo siete, era su infancia, los lazos que quería recuperar y que a veces sentía perdidos.

Naruto por otro lado, parecía adaptarse bien a cualquier entorno y persona, sintió alegría. Él tenia ese don especial de cambiar a la gente, de ser apreciado por todo el que lo conociera, él era capaz de meterse en el corazón de la gente mas rápido que cualquiera.

-¿Y tu Sakura-chan? Ese idiota estaba muy cerca tuyo...-aseveró con mirada desconfiada.

-Uh...bueno, si. Kaito me dijo que pudo notar que tenían una herida, al menos uno de ellos.

-¿Kaito?-preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué necesidad de saber su nombre?

-Asi se presento.-contestó ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¡Era un maldito pervertido que quería aprovecharse de ti Sakura-chan! ¡Además, tenias una pollera muy corta, se te veía toda la bomb-

Suigetsu vio con asombro y diversión como el puño de la "delicada" pelirrosa impactaba salvajemente en la mejilla del joven que callo al piso con un ruido seco.

-¡Naruto!-Grito con rabia y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

-Pe-Pero, Sakura-chan, no hacia falta que me golpees tan fuerte.-lloraba el rubio sobandose la cara donde aparecía una notable hinchazón.

-Al menos es considerada, no golpea nunca tu casi inexistente pene.

El rubio ardía de rabia mientras fulminaba al ANBU con la mirada, esos jodidos chistecitos que le daban ganas de meterle un dedo en el culo, tal como lo había hecho Kakashi-sensei cuando eran chicos.

-No creo que ella quiera tocar eso cuando me tiene a mi disponible.-añade Suigetsu guiñándole un ojo a la mujer que apretaba los puños. ¿Cuan fastidiosos podían llegar a ser?

El pelinegro se había cruzado de brazos apoyándose contra una pared, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ser interrumpidos por sus escandalosos acompañantes. Una presión le recorría todo el cuerpo y la soledad parecía rondarle nuevamente, sus viejos fantasmas estaban a punto de ser destruidos y no podía estar más ansioso.

El hombre de cabello largo apretó los puños con fuerza, su objetivo aun no se completaba. Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, de tener el poder para acabar con todos, con todos los infelices que una vez le dieron la espalda y lo traicionaron.

Toda la gente de Konoha

Todo ese miserable lugar iba a arder en llamas.

De entre la oscuridad de la cueva, Madara pudo distinguir la silueta de Obito que hallaba sentado en un rincon con la mirada perdida.

Una puntada en su costado derecho le hizo dar un alarido de dolor, con molestia levanto su remera para observar la herida que no desaparecía cerca de sus costillas, las garras seguían marcadas al rojo vivo en su carne. No era una herida normal, claro que lo sabia, el chakra el Kyuuby tenia un poder especial y sus ataques tardaban notablemente mas en sanar que cualquier otro, eso sumado a su escasez de chakra lo debilito considerablemente.

Todo por culpa de esa niña, Obito cerró los ojos con frustración, su ataque iba dirigido al rubio, sin embargo, el filo de su espada entro en el cuerpo de la mujer de pelo rosa que lo acompañaba desencadenando la furia del rubio. Estaba claro que su conexión con ella era para tener en cuenta. Ella quiso protegerlo y él a ella.

El jinchuriky del kyuuby desprendió una ola de chakra inmensa y su cuerpo entero se rodeo de un liquido rojo, al instante supo que era mejor mantener la distancia pero la rapidez con la que su oponente se movió fue considerable, ya sea por la furia o la adrenalina.

Se sintió sucio, ahora él había matado a una mujer que solo intentaba proteger a su compañero. Sus divagaciones fueron suficientes para que las garras del zorro rasgaran su costado. El dolor intenso lo abrumo y Madara se metió por primera vez para transportarlos lejos del lugar.

Gracias a eso no pudieron lograr capturar al zorro de nueve colas, no tenia el poder suficiente para sellarlo.

Así que junto a Madara tuvieron que pasar la noche en una posada y luego seguir su camino hacia la aldea de la lluvia, él era conciente de que estaban siendo rastreados, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo, cuando volvieran a verse seria el final para ese chico, y debía estar preparado.

-Oi, ¿Cuánto mas vas a tardar?-le pregunto el castaño con ansiedad.

-Solo un poco mas.-aseguró Madara reposando su espalda contra la pared de roca tras él mientras cerraba sus parpados.

-Esto es un asco-afirmo quitándose su mascara para revelar su pelo castaño y su rinnegan.

Estaba harto de todo, arto de Madara y sus órdenes. Queria conseguir el maldito culo del jinchuriki y terminar de una vez por todas con el plan. Pero más que nada en el mundo quería volver a ella...

Se incorporo de a poco de su posición y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la salida de la cueva, apoyo una mano en la rugosa pared para apoyar parte de su peso y miro hacia delante en la espesura del bosque, una suave brisa corría agitando sus cabellos y tomo un respiro profundo dejando que el suave aroma inunde sus sentidos.

En su mente solo imagino la sonrisa de Rin.

Sus cabellos castaños, esos enormes ojos llenos de amor, llenos de vida, el apoyo incondicional que le daba, la forma en que mantuvo su equipo unido, ella fue el eslabón más importante, los hizo funcionar.

Kakashi Rin y Obito fueron un excelente equipo, pero fue el mismo día en que se separaron para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Lo lamento mucho por la tardanza! Y por el corto capitulo, pero pensé que era mejor subir esto antes que nada... el próximo será mas largo. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

.

**Decisiones**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura perdió su mirada en el fuego frente a ella, las llamas avanzaban abrazando los pequeños troncos de madera reduciéndolos a cenizas. La poderosa llama era Sasuke, que siempre seria más fuerte, más nocivo y mortal, y ella era un pequeño tronco de madera el cual se extinguía con acercarse a él.

-¡Es mío, pez!-bramó Naruto con la mitad de un pescado en la boca.-¡Debería darte asco, ttebayo!

Luego de reunir lo poco que obtuvieron de sus enemigos, decidieron acampar en el bosque, como normalmente hacían en misiones, su nuevo destino la aldea de la lluvia. La paz se daba por cortos periodos de tiempo, que generalmente sucedían cuando Naruto y Suigetsu comían o entrenaban.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-murmura Suigetsu alejando la brocha de comida de los brazos del rubio que intentaban alcanzarlo con insistencia.

-¡Pues, eres como un pez, maldito caníbal!-una gota de sudor resbalo de la frente del espadachín.

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Que pueda tomar la apariencia de un pez o no significa que lo sea!-contestó indignado el peliblanco comiéndose de un bocado el pez mientras le hacia burla al Uzumaki.

-¡Temeeee!-gruño con los dientes apretados.-¡Ashh, necesito ramen!-aseveró jalándose los pelos con frustración.

-Más que ramen un cerebro.

-Ya estabas muy callada bruja.

Karin estaba a punto de levantarse para pegarle una buena patada cuando la mano de Sai la detuvo, ella lo miro extrañada y un poco avergonzada. Mierda, ese tipo tenia cierto aire a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no terminamos de disfrutar la comida sin peleas?-preguntó a todos con una sonrisa falsa, luego soltó el brazo de la mujer.

Sakura miro divertida a su compañero, si bien le encantaba jugarle bromas a sus amigos parecía molestarle cuando los demás los atacaban, sin duda quería defender a Naruto. Una sonrisa orgullosa surco sus labios.

-Nadie pone en discusión la idiotez de chibi-pene

O quizás no...

Antes de escuchar el alboroto que haría su amigo decidió separarse del grupo, necesitaba mas que nunca un momento para ella, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Madara, seria sarcástica al decir que no estaba asustada, el miedo era algo con lo que un shinobi acostumbraba a lidiar, el miedo, las perdidas y la sangre eran cosas rutinarias para la vida de un Ninja. Pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos, cuando sabia que corrían tal peligro no había manera de que el nudo de su garganta la dejara respirar con facilidad.

Se obligo a pensar que esta vez irían juntos, que tenían un equipo formidable lleno de cualidades valiosas que serian apreciadas en la batalla, estaba segura de que eran fuertes, que era un gran equipo, pero no podía evitar pensar que el oponente era nadie mas que el poderoso Uchiha Madara, su solo nombre contenía un peso simbólico para cualquier oyente.

Con pasos calmados intentando pasar desapercibida, Sakura rodeo algunos árboles hasta llegar a un arroyo, la brisa nocturna la lleno de una calida sensación que fue bien recibida por la pelirrosa.

¿Sasuke pensaba en ellos como un equipo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a luchar codo a codo con ellos como en los viejos tiempos? De llegar el momento... ¿Se arriesgaría para salvarlos? Todas las preguntas la abrumaron con una urgente necesidad por ser respondidas, pero su relación con el pelinegro no podía catalogarse como amistosa, pero con sus gestos burlones del día anterior al menos eran como un recuerdo de sus doce años de edad.

Es decir, Sasuke al menos aceptaba la presencia de ellos tres, sea por conveniencia o cansancio de soportar todos esos años de persecución e insistencia de Naruto. Ella intentaba ya no acosarlo de ninguna manera y eso parecía agradarle, hasta había sido él, el que tome iniciativas para dialogar a través de sus característicos monosílabos. Sai era un tema aparte, el ANBU rara vez encajaba con alguien, y debido a sus comentarios inoportunos siempre lograba enojar al objeto de sus apodos. Sasuke y Sai serian duros de roer, pero confiaba que con el tiempo se aceptaran el uno al otro, al fin de cuentas Sai era miembro del equipo siete mientras el Uchiha no estuvo y su regreso no cambiaria los lazos que forjaron por mucho que le jodiera.

Lentamente acerco su rostro al agua para ver su reflejo en el. La luz de la luna le daba un resplandor blanquecino al agua, y cuando alcanzo a ver su rostro vio en sus ojos el cansancio físico y mental, pero aun mostraron un brillo intenso y genuino que hace tiempo no veía y sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Ella era una mujer joven, pero eran pocas las oportunidades en las que podía darse un tiempo ella misma, esta de más decir que no miraba su reflejo diariamente, su cabello estaba mas largo, llegando debajo de sus hombros y decidió dejarlo así, le gustaba.

¿Por qué su mirada se veía diferente? Un sentimiento inexplicable surgió de ella cuando encontró la respuesta, se sentía extraña desde que había vuelto Sasuke, quizás ya no demostraba abiertamente su amor por él, pero dentro de su corazón seguía ocupando un lugar significativo.

Con una expresión molesta dio un golpe en el agua con su puño, distorsionando su imagen.

Sasuke siguió sus movimientos sentado en la rama de un árbol a unos metros encima de la pelirrosa, en cuanto la vio separarse del grupo decidió seguirla, _solo por si intenta algo_ se dijo. Pero de inmediato descarto la posibilidad, se trataba de Sakura, la pequeña niña de doce años. No tenía intenciones ocultas, ella era tal como se mostraba, no conocía la maldad, la falsedad y la mentira. Era ingenua, y Sasuke dudaba que eso haya cambiado.

Aunque por otro lado noto que su infantil enamoramiento de chica se había olvidado, o al menos eso parecía. Ya no mas Sasuke-kun, no mas gritos de jubilo al verlo, no mas sonrojos exagerados, claro que en un momento lo descoloco, pero luego le dio la bienvenida a su nueva compañera.

Sakura ahora era una mujer, una mujer que entendía los riesgos que tomaba y que se superó, ella no titubeo ni un segundo en contradecirlo, si hubo algo en lo que estuvo en discrepancia con él, se lo hizo saber y eso lo enojaba enormemente, esa chiquilla logro sacarlo de quicio casi con tanta habilidad como el idiota de Naruto. Pero también se vio entretenido por el pequeño desafío que le presentaba la antiguamente sumisa chica.

Ahora bien, mas allá de su pequeña diversión ¿Qué razón tenia para seguirla y vigilarla como en ese momento? ¿Por qué siquiera le prestaba atención a lo que hacia? Su ceño se frunció con enojo por sus estúpidas acciones y estaba a punto de pegar un salto para volver con los demás cuando oyó el golpe en el agua. Sus ojos automáticamente se movieron en alerta para identificar cualquier posible peligro, pero entonces cayeron en la figura de ella nuevamente.

La vio incorporarse con la cabeza gacha y los ojos tapados por sus cabellos, sus manos en forma de puño a sus costados y su vista descansando en la suave corriente del arroyo. Noto el cambio en su chakra siempre perfecto y calmado mientras agudizo sus sentidos.

Sakura se dio la vuelta ignorando su presencia gracias a que anteriormente oculto su chakra, presto especial atención a la forma en que sus ojos se endurecieron, nunca había visto una mirada así en la mujer, parecía decidida, madura y entera.

La kunoichi decidió priorizar sus objetivos, lo primero en la lista era vencer a Madara y Tobi y sobre todo, mantener a salvo a Naruto. Ella iba a protegerlo con su vida, a él y cualquier integrante de su equipo. Ella iba a luchar con todo lo que tenia contra ellos y así conseguir la satisfacción que tanto anhelaba, ella sabia que el odio se estaba abriendo paso en su corazón, todas las atrocidades que esos dos cometieron, la cantidad de muertes injustificadas, el dolor y amenaza que representaban para su aldea, de ninguna manera iba a dejarlos vivir.

El Uchiha alcanzo a oír con asombro las palabras que susurro antes de volver al campamento.

-Todo lo que les queda es la muerte.

.

.

.

.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos y se incorporo rápidamente de su posición. En algún momento había logrado conciliar el sueño. Maldijo en voz baja, hubiese preferido mantenerse despierto.

Tuvo un sueño tan perturbador...

No era nada nuevo que en sus pesadillas reviviera el momento en que Rin fue asesinada por su mejor amigo, él se mantenía como un espectador, viendo cada detalle con morbosidad.

El destello azul electrificado que se formo en la mano de Kakashi, el impacto en el cuerpo de la chica, la sangre que se derramo por sus labios, la mirada triste y perdida de su compañera, y por ultimo su cuerpo cayendo sin vida, sus parpados cerrándose para siempre.

Era mas dolor del que podía soportar, no lograba olvidar el momento en el que la mujer que amaba moría sin poder protegerla.

Pero este sueño fue diferente, el final del sueño lo fue.

Cuando enfoco mejor su vista en la niña delante de él no era Rin la que se hallaba tendida en el suelo, no era su cabello marrón el que estaba esparcido.

El pelo de ella era rosa.

.

.

.

.

El pelinegro decidió volver con los demás luego de darle muchas vueltas a las palabras de la pelirrosa en su mente. Nunca imagino que dentro de ella quizá existiera el odio o resentimiento hacia nadie, simplemente no podía imaginarla cargando con esos sentimientos.

-¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Por favor!-rogó el rubio juntando las manos delante de la mujer.

-Es malo para tu salud.-contesto ella ignorando las suplicas de su compañero.

-¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo que no como ramen? ¡Realmente siento que voy a morir!-se quejo cubriendo su estomago con sus brazos exageradamente.

-¿Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital fea?-pregunto Sai con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, solo esta exagerando.-aseveró con el ceño fruncido, luego largo un suspiro.-De acuerdo. Pararemos en un puesto de ramen ni bien veamos uno.-Naruto grito de alegría y salto de su lugar para darle un calido abrazo a la kunoichi mientras la alzaba y le daba vueltas, produciendo algunas carcajadas de su parte.

Eran esos pequeños momentos los que disfrutaba.

Sasuke vio la escena con molestia. _Escandalosos..._

-Oye, aunque parezca imposible cada vez te vuelves mas idiota.-pico Suigetsu con fingido asombro. Naruto gruño en su dirección.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Sasuke?-preguntó Karin demasiado aburrida de ese par de idiotas. Ya tenia suficiente con Suigetsu como para encima tener que aguantar a los tres nuevos integrantes. Maldita suerte la suya.

-Hn.- el simple monosílabo identifico su llegada y Naruto dejo de reír junto a Sakura para bajarla lentamente en sus pies. Aparentemente recién notando la situación, con incomodidad se rasco la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Karin fue como se esperaba la primera en recibirlo y plantarse a su lado, el pelinegro quiso bufar.

-Ya déjalo en paz zanahoria.-le dijo el espadachín con una mirada aburrida.-Eres demasiado arrastrada.-Karin apretó sus dientes con vergüenza y furia, ese estúpido, siempre con un comentario ofensivo.

-Karin. Aléjate.-la orden fue tranquila, pero firme. La pelirroja se soltó no sin antes mandarle una mirada asesina a Suigetsu.

-¡Bien! vamos a dormir así mañana partimos temprano-irrumpió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa colgando.

-¿Por qué estas tan entusiasmado, dobe?

-Jeje no es nada-aseguró moviendo las manos para restarle importancia, pero la sonrisa tonta no se desvanecía.

-¡Hmp!-poco le importaba.

Naruto rebobino un segundo en la charla...

-¡No me digas dobe, teme!

.

.

.

.

Obito apretó sus puños sintiéndose bastante confundido. Madara noto el cambio en su actitud y tuvo una especial vigilancia en él. Su herida estaba casi curada, pero aun no estaba listo.

Desde su llegada al país de la lluvia utilizo su tiempo para analizar su próximo enfrentamiento, necesitaba a el Kyubi, pero no era su única prioridad, además necesitaba al Hachibi, así que necesitaba decidirse. Él sabia que el chico Uzumaki compartía una amistad con el jinchuriki de ocho colas y viceversa, así que todo lo llevaba al mismo resultado, sea cual sea el siguiente tenia la certeza de que el restante iría en busca del otro.

Una media sonrisa siniestra se formo en su rostro.

Algunas veces se encontraba gratamente sorprendido por el efecto de los lazos.

Por otro lado, aunque él era Uchiha Madara no podía subestimar el poder del Kyubi en su máximo potencial. Y la chica que lo acompañaba también debía ser tomada en cuenta, aunque no había demostrado nada especial en la batalla, tampoco pudo ya que se arriesgo por defender al rubio, pero era consciente de que se trataba de la discípula de la hokage de modo que podía convertirse en un estorbo.

Era consciente del seguimiento de siete chakras en su dirección, no fue difícil para él imaginarse los miembros que acompañaban al Kyubi y la muchacha. Sasuke y su grupo. Otra piedra en su zapato, los poderes del Uchiha menor no se comparaban siquiera con los suyos, pero tenían las mismas habilidades, diferente destreza y poder. Pero aun así eran un grupo significativo del cual no conocía todas sus habilidades.

Tenia que ser meticuloso con ellos.

Obito podía ayudarle.

.

.

.

.

Naruto fue el primero en despertar, abrió los ojos somnoliento y se restregó el puño por los mismos intentando quitar los rastros de cansancio. Se estiro en su futon y giro a su derecha para incorporarse.

El rostro de Sakura estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo.

Trago el repentino nudo en su garganta y casi con miedo de ser descubierto se limito a observar. Era bien sabido que con el pasar de los años Sakura se había vuelto una mujer atractiva, lo que en su momento fue una frente ancha hoy parecía ajustarse a sus facciones perfectamente, su cabello llamativo y extraño se consideraba exótico y especial, sus pómulos eran enmarcados por su fina mandíbula, su pequeña nariz respingada, los labios rojizos sutilmente entreabiertos, sus pestañas espesas y cómicamente rosadas.

Ella era tan...Sakura.

El rubio sintió esa calidez que desprendía estar cerca ella, su amiga, su compañera, su todo. La pelirrosa fue su mundo, en el momento en que sufrieron la perdida de Sasuke un lazo demasiado profundo los unió e inconscientemente se apoyó más en ella.

Ahora que su promesa estaba cerca de ser cumplida no sabía como afrontarlo. Sus sentimientos por ella seguían ahí, los sentía cada vez que escuchaba su risa, que la veía feliz, que intentaba secar sus lagrimas, cada vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo para protegerla. Después de todo, Sakura era su primer amor.

Y aunque muchos lo tacharan de idiota, Naruto se daba cuenta que ella también sentía algo por él. Puede que confunda su amistad por algo mas, pero él le importaba y solo bastaba con eso para hacerlo feliz.

Se vio tentado de acariciar su mejilla, su mano hizo el recorrido, estaba a solo unos centímetros de rozarla.

-Valla, no creía que fueras esa clase de pervertido...

Su mano se congelo en el lugar y volteo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido al reconocer la voz de Suigetsu, joder, este tipo tenia un radar en el culo para ser inoportuno. Se levanto de un salto, intentando parecer indiferente.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-bufo. El espadachín sonrío burlonamente y se acerco hasta el inicio del futon de la pelirrosa, que descansaba junto al del rubio. Naruto alzo una ceja.

-Pinky...-comenzó a llamarla con su cara cada vez mas cerca de la muchacha, Naruto gruño en voz alta. Su mirada capto las intenciones del peliblanco cuando sus dedos tantearon el borde de la manta de Sakura, en un parpadeo le tomo la mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria y la alejo del cuerpo de la kunoichi.-¿Qué carajo te pasa?-siseo sintiendo el dolor recorrerlo.

-¿Qué haces?-la expresión enojada en su rostro sirvió para que el peliblanco sonriera de lado.

-Sasuke me ordenó que despertara a todos para salir, lo cual incluye a Pinky.-contestó tirando de su mano para soltarse.-Me sorprende que estés despierto.-el rubio bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya no es necesario.-ambos oyeron la voz patosa de la muchacha que bostezaba mientras les mandaba una mirada fastidiosa.

-Tienes el sueño de un elefante Pinky, hasta el idiota se levanto antes.-comentó señalándolo. Naruto estaba por responder cuando la voz de Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Es por el ramen ¿verdad?-afilo sus ojos en su dirección mientras se levantaba.

-¿Eh? ¡Cla-Claro que no Sakura-chan! ¿Qué dices? Solo dormí lo suficiente y me desperté bien descansado.-argumentó con cara nerviosa.

Sakura ignoro sus mentiras y comenzó a caminar en dirección al arroyo para lavarse. Juugo, Karin y Sai recién levantados, se acercaron a los dos chicos, listos para seguir el viaje.

-¿Dónde esta el traidor?-pregunto Sai, Naruto observó con gracia que le puso un apodo al Uchiha, por suerte no estaba cerca o dudaba que la cabeza del ANBU siga unida a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Sakura paso por variedad de arbustos hasta que vio la orilla del arroyo, con cuidado se deshizo de sus sandalias dejándolas a una distancia prudente del agua y se quito su pollera y chaleco rosa quedando solo con su short y top negro. El sol ya comenzaba a darle al ambiente una temperatura agradable, por lo que se animo a remojar sus pies en el agua. Debían ser las nueve de la mañana por la posición del sol.

A unos quince metros una cascada caía hacia un camino de rocas que sobresalían del limite del agua, al costado la vegetación era densa y variada, algunos árboles cubrían parte de la orilla pero ella se encontraba en medio de dos de ellos.

¿Quien lo diria? Haruno Sakura finalmente estaba junto al equipo 7. Los tres nuevamente compartían tiempo juntos, pero no tal cual se lo imagino.

Naruto parecía haber encontrado nuevamente esa felicidad que había perdido, aunque su estado siempre fue el mas alegre de los tres, sus sonrisas volvían a ser completamente verdaderas y sintió un gran alivio por eso.

Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke, pero después de pasar por dos ocasiones en las que intento matarla, la relación ahora era mucho mas armoniosa y mínimamente contestaba a sus preguntas, es mas, casi no ponía esa cara de desagrado característica cada vez que se le aproximaba.

Pero sus actitudes eran extrañas, ¿Por qué tenia esa necesidad de intimidarla? ¿Por qué siempre debía ser el que ordenaba? Cerro los ojos y alzo la cara al cielo para que los pequeños rayos de sol la cubran. A su mente vino la última vez que hablo con él. Sasuke se aproximo a ella de manera voluntaria, y la sensación de sus labios en su cuello le envío escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, ¿Cuál fue su objetivo? Estaba claro, Sasuke lo único que quería era intimidarla, lo demostró por su mirada burlona un vez que la dejo sin palabras.

Sasuke amaba tener el control.

La mirada oscura recorría a la pelirrosa con interés. El Uchiha había llegado hace unos minutos para afilar sus armas, estaba sobre la cascada, unos diez metros arriba de la mujer, sentado sobre una roca. Seguro que no podía verlo desde ese lugar.

Aun dudaba de sus pensamientos, ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intencione de ella? Para ayudarlo, ¿O sus propios fines? Él odiaba no saber lo que pasaba por su mente, y no encontrar razón del porque. Quizás simplemente por ser ella, todo en Sakura era molesto.

Envaino su kusanagi en la funda, quería respuestas.

Ella se lavaba la cara y el cuello con tranquilidad ¿Cómo podía no estar atenta a sus alrededores? Casi le enojo lo despreocupada que era, si un enemigo la atacara estaría en grave desventaja.

_Débil molestia..._

De un ágil salto descendió al lado de la pelirrosa que enseguida adopto una pose defensiva, al ver los ojos ónix que la miraban con arrogancia bufo y volvió a su posición inicial sin omitir palabra.

-Hn.-por dentro el Uchiha ardía ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? Sakura entendió que su intención era iniciar una conversación, pero no se lo iba a facilitar, el estaba acostumbrado a que todo sea cuando deseaba, a ella no podía importarle menos.

Sasuke apretó sus puños cuando ella despreocupadamente volvió a relajarse. ¿Desde cuando esa pequeña niña de doce era inmune a su presencia? Casi tuvo temor de haber perdido ese impacto en ella, pero su mente se negó a creerlo, ella reacciono a él en innumerables ocasiones.

-¿Por qué motivo te uniste a mi?

Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, en cambio lo miro con incredulidad ¿Hasta donde podía llegar el ego de ese hombre?

-No me uní a ti. Ambos perseguimos un interés común, eso es todo.-contestó sacando sus pies del arroyo. Aun se sentía sucia, y en su mente brilló la cascada a unos metros, con la brisa agradable que circulaba dudaba que su cuerpo llegue a temblar, además, podía ser su ultima oportunidad de limpiarse en mucho tiempo.

Sus pies volvieron a tener contacto con el pasto verde cuando se incorporo completamente. La presencia de Sasuke le ponía nerviosa, pero intentaba que el no lo note, así que camino en su dirección y paso a un lado para llegar a su ansiado baño.

Sasuke parpadeo cuando el cuerpo de la chica le pasó de largo sin una palabra. Se dio la vuelta con un gruñido y la vio alejarse de espaldas, su cabello rosa se mecía suavemente, sus caderas se contorneaban de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba. Parecía que su cuerpo lo retaba a observarla mientras una necesidad urgente se abría paso en su cuerpo.

-Sakura.-la llamo. Esa conversación no estaba terminada.

La joven dio unos últimos pasos, y se adentro al arroyo dando unos cuantos saltos en las resbaladizas piedras para acercarse al medio de la cascada y en unos cuantos pasos mas sintió como las gotas que caían encima de ella comenzaban a mojarla.

_Mientras más rápido, menos frío tendré..._

Tomo una bocanada de aire y con expectación se lanzo hacia delante, pero una mano firme agarro su muñeca y tiro de ella hacia atrás. Sintió su cuerpo chocar de frente con uno mas alto que el suyo y el aire se escapo de sus pulmones con una exclamación.

-¿Qué estas...?

-No he terminado.-siseo mordaz contra su oído, una vez mas sus rodillas flaquearon, alzo la vista y la mirada enojada del Uchiha le irrito, su mano estaba firmemente plantada en su cintura, contra su piel desnuda, su rostro blanco y perfecto demasiado cerca.

-Déjame.-le pidió haciendo fuerza contra él, sin éxito.

-Cuando me contestes.-respiró contra su cuello.

-¿Qu-Que cosa?-se aventuró a decir.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-volvió a pedir ahora mirándola con seriedad, su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

-No es por ti.-contesto con obstinación.-Es por Naruto.

La ira burbujeo dentro del pecho del pelinegro, el agarre en la muñeca de la pelirrosa se intensifico, pero ella se negó a dejar escapar una queja.

-Ya no eres la molestia fiel que correteaba alrededor mío ¿verdad?-preguntó con malicia, esperando de todo corazón haber tocado una fibra sensible, hacerle daño.

-Lamento decirte que no.-aseveró apartándose con fuerza de su agarre.

-¿Entonces desviaste tu obsesión a Naruto?-continuó con rabia, incapaz de creerle.-Bastante predecible.

-¿Predecible?

Sasuke le sonrío de lado.

-Siempre se arrastro por un poco de tu atención...

¡Plaf!

La furia brillo en los ojos jades, su cuerpo tembló con rencor. La cara del pelinegro estaba ladeada y su mejilla tenia un profundo tono rojizo marcado.

Cuando la volvió a mirar, relucía el sharingan.

Y no tuvo tiempo de nada, como un deja vu, la mano de Sasuke agarro su garganta y tiro hacia atrás, cruzando toda la cascada y aterrizando su espalda con fuerza contra lo que parecía una pared de piedra, dejando un espacio entre ellos y la caída del agua, por lo que no seguían mojándose a pesar de que al pasar recibieron suficiente agua para terminar ambos empapados.

-¡Sasuke!-gritó como pudo, sin mirarlo a los ojos, con el peso de su mano en su cuello, no iba a dejar que suceda otra vez, ella iba a pelear. Ella iba a luchar.

En sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, otra vez su vida valía nada para él, de nuevo iba a lastimarla, por tercera vez le tocaba ver como el hombre que amaba le demostraba lo poco que valía.

-¡Callate!-rugió.

La mano en su cuello se aflojo hasta deshacer su agarre y en su lugar inmovilizo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Ella iba a ser valiente, al menos tendría que mirarla a la cara para matarla, al menos le quedaría el peso de su mirada en su mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se enfrento con el sharingan igual de majestuoso que como se lo había imaginado.

Y los labios de Sasuke se estrellaron contra los suyos con brusquedad, sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa y solo fue consciente de su boca bailando sobre la suya con posesividad, de la posición comprometedora de su cuerpo contra el de él, del calor que le proporciono su cuerpo y de la avidez con la que la besaba.

Entreabrió sus labios para concederle permiso e inmediatamente la lengua del Uchiha se deslizo por su cavidad rozando su lengua, intensificando el contacto.

Su mano estaba sujetando las de la pelirrosa con fuerza, y la otra comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, con cada roce su piel quedaba en llamas, ansiosa por más, y los gemidos empezaron a escaparse de su boca sin su consentimiento, sin poder expresar sus sensaciones de otra manera.

La conciencia lo abandono en el momento en que vio el desafío brillando en los ojos de la mujer. No pudo detenerse ante un reto y menos resistirse a la posibilidad de volver a sentirla. De dejarle en claro a quien siempre estuvo dirigido su amor, ella siempre fue suya.

Sabía que era débil contra él.

Sonrío contra sus labios con arrogancia cuando la escucho dejar escapar un gemido entrecortado, toda su atención estaba puesta en la mujer que se retorcía debajo de él y su cuerpo respondió como nunca a esa sensación. La ropa de ambos estaba pegada por completo a sus cuerpos pero aun así se podía sentir el calor que los sofocaba.

Decidió soltar sus manos sin dejar de besarla, el sabor y textura de sus labios rápidamente se transformo en adictivo para él, y no pudo negar la atracción física que le despertaba, con un rápido movimiento la estampo contra la pared pegando su cadera a la suya, haciéndole sentir su erección y encajando su miembro en su punto sensible.

Las manos ahora libres de ella se aferraron con desesperación a su cuero cabelludo y tuvo la obligación de separarse para tomar algo de aire. Su sharingan había desaparecido, Sakura siempre tuvo el don de calmar sus nervios con su sola presencia, pero sus ojos llenos de lujuria la observaron esperando a su siguiente movimiento.

Ella lo miro entre exaltada y sorprendida, sus mejillas ardían por la intimidad de su cuerpo, sintió como su núcleo comenzó a mojarse y se mordió el labio con vergüenza, los brazos del pelinegro estaban ahora a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Eres...eres un bastardo.-consiguió decir tomando bocanadas de aire.

No respondió, en cambio la agarro de las caderas para alzarla y acomodarla a su gusto, la fricción de sus sexos provoco un nuevo escalofrío recorrerlo y con prisa la volvió a estrellar contra la pared húmeda, trasladando sus manos mas abajo para alcanzar sus muslos y tomarla de allí. Ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás, inundada de deseo.

-Sasuke... ¡no! espera...-sus suplicas fueron en vano, porque su voz ya no tenia fuerza para reclamar nada, sus reacciones no la dejaban mentir, el cuerpo del pelinegro la mantenía presa y ella no tenia intenciones de escapar.

Por dios, nunca pensó que Sasuke la deseara, nunca se imagino en una situación así, sus manos grandes estaban estrujando las partes mas sensibles de su anatomía y le produjeron una sensación tan agradable, unas cosquillas en su estomago que no creía que podían ser nada malo. ¿Acaso era su infinito amor hacia él? No lo dudaba, él era el indicado, y aunque muchas veces quiso negarlo su deseo hoy la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Pídemelo...-susurro el Uchiha con la voz ronca contra su mejilla, corriéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.-Pídeme que pare.-reforzó.

Sakura sintió como comenzó a embestirla sobre la ropa, rozando su longitud contra su centro en diferentes posiciones, las cosquillas recorrieron su estomago y su humedad se acrecentó con cada roce, ¿Cómo demonios aprendió eso? Sus ojos se nublaron con excitación y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sintió como las manos del pelinegro rozaron el comienzo de su seno, acariciándolo sobre el diminuto top para segundos después atraparlo por completo con toda su palma.

-Sa...su...ke.-susurro entrecortado tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, se dejo llevar por el deseo y amor que le tenia. Enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y se pego aun mas a su cuerpo mientras atacaba su boca en un feroz beso, Sasuke se sorprendió al principio del atrevimiento, pero enseguida le siguió el ritmo. Él estaba tan deseoso como ella, la potente erección seguía torturándola en todo momento. Comenzó a morder su labio inferior incapaz de detenerse ante las nuevas sensaciones que recibía de su parte hasta que logro lastimar su labio, escucho con orgullo como él soltó un gruñido y se aventuro a lamerlo y succionar en la herida, sintiendo al instante el sabor metálico inundar su boca.

-¡Tsk!-joder, lo estaba volviendo loco. De un momento a otro soltó sus piernas y se separo un poco de ella, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos, la pelirrosa se aferro a sus hombros para sostenerse con sorpresa por su repentina acción y lo miro con curiosidad y decepción, Sasuke contuvo una risa ante el gesto.

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado observándola con curiosidad, ella sintió cuando sus dedos rozaron el inicio de su short jugando con el borde, contuvo el aliento.

-Olvida lo que paso, Sakura.

Y su toque se fue, así como su presencia. Ella quedo sola con el corazón latiendo desbocado contra su pecho y un dolor creciente a cada segundo que comprendía sus palabras.

La oscuridad la atrapo y la pasión dio paso a la decepción. No se suponía que así serian las cosas, no debería haber pasado. Su mirada se oscureció y se sintió patética. Se dejo usar por él, volvió a caer.

.

Porque siempre quiso algo de Sasuke...

Un amor que la consumiera.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola todos! En el capitulo anterior me olvide de aclarar algunas cuestiones... la mayor duda que tienen es la pareja. Lamento no haberlo dejado claro en un principio, quería que eligieran ustedes mismos. A mi personalmente me gustan las dos parejas, aunque obviamente me incline mas por el sasusaku. Aun así, Naruto y Sakura me gustan también por todo lo sucedido en el anime, por la protección y amor que siempre le dio el rubio a ella. Pero por supuesto que elegía a Sasuke y Sakura. Más allá de eso, no me molesta escribir una relación narusaku. **

**Pero la mayoría esta a favor de sasusaku así que como buena autora (o intento) tratare de complacer a la mayoría, lamento los que querían narusaku. Pero de todas formas espero entiendan que no voy a borrar los sentimientos de Naruto por arte de magia ya que seria poco creíble y no concordaría con lo que va de la historia, además que el fic se centra en ellos tres, por lo que voy a jugar un poco con su relación amorosa y de equipo. Les pido paciencia y tolerancia, claro que me interesan sus opiniones y sugerencias**

**¡Sin mas que decir me despido, saludos y gracias por sus opiniones!**


End file.
